KYLE XY: THE LAST GUARD
by YuTG
Summary: Not sure of the rating went for highest to be safe. Novel lenght. This story was planned mid season 3 but set after the fall of Latnok. Latnok has been beaten but someone is comming with far more plans for our hero.
1. Chapter 1

****

**I am in no way affiliated with anyone from the production team or any cast member of KyleXY nor from ABC Family.**

**Known characters are not mine; however, I am introducing some of my own.**

**Story takes place after season 3. This was planned by me sometime in the middle of season 3 but not before I learned of cancellation.**

**KYLE XY: THE LAST GUARD**

**IM**: A lot of things have happened. Latnok has put me and my family through great pain. Though some bonds cracked; it was never broken. In the end, our bonds grew stronger. Together we manage to foil their plans. It had been months and I haven't heard anything from them for months. I feel like I can relax and move on with my life.

Kyle put on his sweat shirt and looked at his bedroom clock. It read 4:30 AM. His superhuman hearing sensed footsteps approaching his room. The door to his room slowly creaked open. A dark haired girl entered his room.

Kyle focused his vision taking in Jessi's outfit. She was wearing a black sweatshirt and tied her hair into a ponytail. "Jessi," Kyle said, "Are you ready?"

"Yup," Jessi said with a smile, "Lets go."

**IM**: After Sarah left Jessi. She had nowhere to go. My family adopted Jessi as they did for me. It has been a difficult road and there have been some set backs but for the most part it has been good. Ever since she lived here, we would sneak out of the house most mornings to train and develop our powers together.

**LATER…**

The sun started to rise. Kyle and Jessi were finishing their 10th lap around a 2 mile course plotted around town.

Kyle stopped, "that's enough Jessi." Kyle said catching his breath.

Jessi slowed down. "Oh come on, Kyle," Jessi said with a twinkle in her eye, "one more lap."

"I'm sorry Jessi I need to get breakfast and meet Amanda at The Rack" Kyle said as he looked at her face. Jessi looked annoyed.

"I'll catch up with you later then," Jessi said. Kyle gave her a look of concern. Jessi knew exactly what he was thinking, "Don't worry I'll just take a few more laps," _I could always tell what he is thinking, Why can't he realize…that we are meant to be._

Jessi secretly loved her early morning rendezvous with Kyle. The two of them could bond without anyone interfering. Not the Tragers and especially not Amanda Bloom. Amanda Bloom _is_ Kyle's _close friend nothing more_, as Jessi thinks of her. A phase Kyle is going through before he realizes his true feelings.

Jessi thought as she ran away from him. She turned her head to see Kyle ran the opposite direction back home.

In a distant, a silver BMW was parked. Kristen Miller took off her binoculars then tie her long golden hair into a ponytail. She took one last look at Kyle then to Jessi as they sped away in different directions. She started her BMW and drove away.

**AT THE RACK.**

At the Rack, Amanda Bloom began unpacking supplies when Josh approached her followed by a girl with short blonde hair and light complexion. She seems to be around the same age as her.

"Hey, Amanda," Josh called out. Amanda turned to him, "this is Angela Blake she is starting today. I want you to show her the ropes," Josh said with a sigh. He gave another sigh and walked away to the backroom.

"Hi," she said with a big grin

"I am Amanda Bloom," Amanda introduced herself with smile, "

"So whats up with Mr. Gloom?"

"Don't take it personally he's having trouble with long distance relationships." Amanda explained, "So are you new in town?"

"Yeah I just got in two days ago; I'm supposed to start at U DUB tomorrow,"

"Your kidding, my boyfriend and I are starting there too," Amanda declared,

"That's great," Angela beamed, "Maybe you can show me around town?"

The door opened and two people entered the store, "time to go to work, we'll talk again later, okay?" Amanda explained.

**KYLE**

Kyle walked to The Rack quickly. It had taken him a little longer to get ready since Nicole asked him to do some chores. Kyle didn't mind chores were normal. In his extraordinary life a little bit of normalcy was welcome. Kyle rounded the corner into the rack. Kyle looked around the room searching for Amanda.

Kyle saw Amanda and his heart leapt. Amanda always took his breath away. "Hey Amanda," Kyle said trying to suppress a grin.

"Hey, Kyle" Amanda said

"So are we on for later?" Kyle asked.

"Sure, I'm taking the afternoon. So we can head to the mall and get some stuff for school"

"So this must be the boyfriend you told me about?" Angela Blake said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, sorry Angela this is my boyfriend Kyle Trager," Amanda introduced him, "Kyle this is Angela she is new here?"

Kyle and Angela shook hands, "No sweat… "Trager" Josh's brother,"

"Yeah, adopted" Kyle quickly turned his attention back to Amanda, "So Kyle why don't you hang around here for awhile."

"Sure, I'll hang out here for a little while," Kyle turned and walked away.

"Your boyfriend is one cute guy," Angela said with a flirtatious smile, "I don't know how you can concentrate on anything else."

Amanda's cheeks burned; Amanda showed a stern look on her face, "just remember, Kyle is with me!"

"Don't worry, I'm already seeing someone," Angela said trying to reassure her new friend.

"Good," Amanda said with a scary look on her face; before she "broke into a giggle."

Angela joined Amanda in a short giggle before they went back to work.

Kyle couldn't help but feel flattered as he overheard what the girls were talking about.

**IM: **Even though we had gone through a lot. I feel we have gotten stronger as a family and we can now move on.

A silver BMW was parked outside The Rack, Kristen Miller was eyeing Kyle intently from the windows as he took a seat inside. On the passenger seat were folders labeled "Kyle", "Jessi", "Amanda", "Tragers" in the front is the Latnok symbol in each of them.

**THREE DAYS AGO**

"They are ready for you Mr. Baylin," The woman in the front desk called.

Adam purposely marched to an elevator door with two men security uniform on either side with shotguns. He bent low and squinted his eyes into the pad under it was a small touch screen monitor beside the elevator door. The machine scanned his eyes. "Baylin, Adam X 781227 Y" Adam said.

"Retina and voice identification match. Welcome Baylin Adam." The machine said in a computerized voice. The screen cleared up and showed the Latnok insignia before the elevator doors opened. Adam stepped in. The lights dimmed and the elevator started ascends to straight to the top. The screen indicated the elevator stopped at the twenty-fifth floor. Adam stepped out. Two security men on either side of the door armed with P-90s on either side of him. Two more similarly armed in front of him guarding a bank volt door. The Latnok insignia is painted on the floor.

The bank vault door opened. The door was almost 4 inches thick. It opened into a dark room. Adam purposely walked straight inside. Adam stood in the room as the volt door closed behind him. Adam stood in the room and let his eyes adjust to the decrease in lighting.

It is the room of the Latnok council. A number of monitors were on the walls displaying the Latnok insignia.

ONE: "Why have you come here?"

THREE "You know you have violated the strictest protocols that keep this Council safe. You have lost…"

Adam cut him off: "We had an agreement! You promised that you would leave Kyle and his family alone but you've been pushing him for an entire year!"

NINE "781227 XY is simply an experiment. He has exceeded expectations. You should be please."

"_Kyle_ is a human being." Adam said adamantly.

FIVE: "You have lost your objectivity. You know the goal of this council is the betterment of humanity!"

"Humanity without morality or family is nothing" Adam shot back,

TWELVE: "Regardless of his designation, He has shown improvements far beyond what we could ever hope for."

"Kyle is a good person! He would have chosen to come to us had you not forced the issue!" Adam almost shouting at them.

EIGHT: "I am sorry, Adam but we could not wait."

"Why?" Adam said shaking his head.

ONE: "Because of this…" he said placing a file folder on the table.

Adam cautiously approached the table opening the folder. He browsed through it, "This can't be right?" he said incredulously.

ONE: "It is. He is beyond Kyle."

_BEEP! BEEP!_

ONE: "What is it?"

INTERCOME: "SIR! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!....A gargled sound came through the intercom.

The lights started to flicker then nothing. All the lights went out. The room went pitch black. The monitors went to static. A few seconds passed, then emergency lights kicked in.

Everyone in the room was startled.

Whats going on?

Power outage, someone said

Eight grabbed the receiver of the telephone, "lines dead!"

BOOM!! An explosion erupted outside the vault door. There was silence; then there was shouting; then gunfire. A lot of gunfire.

Adam quickly put the file into his briefcase. His heart raced.

"We're under attacked!" TWO exclaimed.

"Nothing to worry about. No one can get through our security," NINE said, Adam sensed the fear in his voice.

The gunfire stopped. There were small successive hits coming from the vault door. It was pounding. The door held. The noise stopped. The computerized lock started to turn like an invisible hands slowly turning the mechanism of the lock.

"What are you doing?" NINE said eyeing Adam.

"That isn't me?" Adam said.

ONE: "Its him."

"WHAT DO WE DO?" SEVEN shouted looking to ONE.

ONE: "Over here! There is a secret exit but the computers are on lock down."

"We have no where to go that is the only exit," THREE said looking to the door.

The vault door started to open.

"The Great Latnok Council, my father asked me to say GOOD BYE…" a voice said, a few seconds later a small object was thrown into the room

Adam picked the object up. It was a small device with a timer counting down from 19 seconds.

Adam raced to the secret exit. He focused trying to push the secret hatch with his mental powers. The hatch slowly started to open. His nose started to bleed.

**OUTSIDE….**

**MM** gazed at the sight and smiled. A blaze raged before him. Ear-deafening explosions flooded air. The ground shook. Debris and ash rained down from the sky.

"It is done father."

"Go after these two…," a man said passing him two folders with the labels XY and XX respectively.

"They'll be easy," **MM** said cockily.

"Do not kill them yet," the man said.

"Why?" **MM** asked totally annoyed.

"It is an order, that is all you need to know" the man said in a cold voice; the man took a sigh, "I'm worried about you son. You've been pushing yourself too much and these two are closer to your level. So I think caution is in order."

"Thank you, father" as **MM** feigned a smile.

"Here, these will help" the man said as he took out two vials of pink goo," The man said.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope you like this one.

I am not affiliated with anyone from Kyle XY or ABC Family. This story was planned before the cancellation announcement. I am from Asia so I am not absolutely certain of the facts but I try to research to make the facts I cannot avoid as accurate as possible. It is set maybe season 5.

I appreciate all comments, suggestions, and criticism. (Be brutal but constructive)

**Chapter II**

IM: College is defined as an institution of higher learning that grants the degree in liberal arts or science or both. Founded in 1861, the U W is one of the oldest state-supported institutions of higher education on the West Coast. Every year, thousands of teenagers working towards the bright future…

Kyle was exploring the fields of UW with Jessi as he waited for Amanda to arrive.

"So where is your _girlfriend_?" Jessi said with a huff.

"Amanda said she will meet me here after she gets off work" Kyle explained calmly.

"Good!" Jessi whispered

Kyle gave her a puzzled look.

"Anyway, why don't we head over to the registration building, _together,_" Jessi just smiled at him as she grabbed his arm and drag him closer.

"Okay," Kyle turned his frown upside down,

In a distance, Kirsten Miller watched as Kyle and Jessi head off to the administration building together. She turned to a folder in her hand to looking at a number of candid shots of Kyle and Amanda.

**AT THE RACK**

"Are you ready, Amanda?" Angela called out. Amanda and Angela bonded pretty quickly. They had a lot in common.

"In a minute," Amanda was in changing room. She took another look at herself in the mirror to make sure she cleaned up well. She wanted to look extra special today. _It is my first day in college; not to mention, I am seeing her boyfriend, _Amanda thought.

"Lets go," Amanda said with a smile.

The two girls exited The Rack. "Follow me my car is this way…." Angela directed to the side street.

"Wow, this is your car!" Amanda exclaimed. It was a brand new red Chrysler convertible.

"Yeah," Angela said with a smile, "I bought it a few days ago…"

Amanda took a second to control herself and asked, "how can you afford a car like this?"

"Well, my parents are pretty loaded" Angela explained, "My mom left me a very generous trustfund."

"if you can afford a car like this why do you choose to work minimum wage?" Amanda asked then realized she didn't want to pry into Angela's life so soon.

"Well I don't want to be just another trust fund baby that lives off my parents," Angela said cordially, "I want to be independent and stand up on my own two feet."

"I can relate to that." Amanda said quickly, "and the car?"

"Well, a girl can indulge every so often," Angela giggled.

Amanda smiled, "I had a car like this but well we ran into a little money problems, I really missed it"

"Well, why don't you drive?" Angela offered, "you need to practice every once in a while."

"Are you sure?" Amanda asked incredulously.

"Sure, you're a really great person and I want you to be my BFF," Angela said out loud.

Amanda cheeks burned a little, "Thanks, I feel the same way about you."

"Lets go." Angela said with a giggle.

**REGISTRATION BUILDING**

So many young men and women in their late teens lined up for the counters waiting their turn. Jessi turned to Kyle, "So lets process our registration papers."

"Maybe we should wait for Amanda and Angela; so we could go together," Kyle said unsure.

"Why?" Jessi gave an annoyed look, "We are already here; they are not."

"We can wait awhile…" Kyle began to explain.

"NO!" Jessi said loudly and stormed off.

"Kyle,"

Kyle turned around to see Mark was approaching him. He was very anxious, "Kyle _we_ need your help."

IM: Though, we weren't sure about Mark at first. He had proven his love for Lorrie. In the battle against Latnok, Mark helped us escape their grasp and proved himself to be a true friend.

"What do you mean _we_?" Kyle said quizzically, "Did Cassidy come back?"

Mark took a second to breathed, "no, we, the Latnok students ran into a problem. There is this computer virus that wiped out our _entire_ mainframe; no one else can fix it."

"I'm not sure about this," Kyle said unsure.

IM: I wanted to help Mark, to help them, but going back there to Latnok's made me anxious.

"Please, man your our only shot," Mark pleaded.

"yes lets go" Kyle answered.

**JESSI**

Jessi was fuming walking around aimlessly in the science hall. _His precious Amanda what does he see in that little girl, _It was then that she felt it. _I feel hot, _Jessi thought,_ it was a similar to the feeling of a connection with Kyle yet different._ It made her a little anxious. She looked around the quad at the sea of faces to notice some sign ofrecognition. The feeling dissipated. _Maybe it was just my imagination, _Jessi thought. She took one look around before she shrugged it off. It was then that she realized that she made her way outside the door to the lecture hall. Jessi purposefully entered the room.

_This was the sight of her mother's rebellious teen years as evidence by the Latnok symbol in the ceiling. _Jessi thought,

"What are you doing here?" a voice called out.

She looked around to see an attractive young man with jet black hair and deep green eyes eyeing her intently as he approached her. "I just want to look around." Jessi said plainly, "what are you doing _here?"_

"So you came to see that…" the guy pointed out the insignia, "it is so cool isn't it?"

"Yeah," Jessi answered back, "my mother made that…"

"_No_ way! _Your_ mother, that is so cool," the guy said with a smile, "I sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Terryl Kage and you are?" offering his hand

"Hey, I'm Jessi" taking his hand and shake. Jessi felt something warmth emanating from his hand. RING RING Jessi phone began to ring.

Kyle: "I'm sorry Jessi. Mark and I need your help."

Jessi took a moment to think. She was still a little sore with Kyle but she really liked him: "okay, I'll be there"

Jessi turned to Terryl, "A friend of mine needs help. See you later." She turned and left as a stunned Terryl took a look at the insignia.

**FACULTY OF SCIENCE BUILDING**

Kyle and Jessi was working in the computer room. Mark and number of other students were working on the mainframe.

"So what is the diagnosis?" Mark asked,

"It seems to be a highly complicated computer virus that is designed to delete all the programs" Kyle explain,

"We could fix it but the data but it is totally corrupted" Jessi added.

Everyone in the room was sullen. Mark perked up enough, "we have a problem, the school board been pressuring us to work on a project for Eden Corp for a very generous grant. We've been working on it for months but now it is all wasted."

Kyle looked around at all the disappointed faces, "Okay I'll try again." Kyle said calmly

RING RING Kyle's phone began to ring. Kyle took a look at his phone and signaled Mark for a little quite.

**PHONE CALL FROM BOTH SIDES:**

Amanda: Hey, Kyle, Angela and I just got in the parking lot where are you?

Kyle: "I'm sorry Amanda something turned up and I don't think we'll be done for awhile. I'll just meet you at the bar tonight at around 7 pm"

"Kyle, I need your help over here." Jessi interrupted.

Amanda: "Are you with Jessi?" loudly.

Kyle thought he sensed a little annoyance in her voice: "Yes, Stephen dropped us off and now Mark needs our help?"

Amanda: "Oh, okay, I'll meet you later."

**REGISTRATION BUILDING**

Amanda turned her phone off and proceeded to march with Angela beside her.

"So who is Jessi?" Angela said sensing Amanda's sudden emotional shift.

"Who?" Amanda said

"Jessi, you asked Kyle about her; then you went from Amanda Bloom to Amanda Gloom." Angela stated.

"Oh," Amanda couldn't help but laugh, "Jessi is this hot weird chick that is living with the Trager's."

"And?" Angela pushed the question.

"Am I that obvious," Amanda retorted.

"Kinda," Angela smiled at her

"Well she once told me she wants Kyle…" Amanda said glumly

"Ooh, harsh" Angela stated "but don't worry your pretty little head. Kyle is still with you so it is obvious she has no effect on him."

"Thanks." Amanda replied.

"Here we are at the admission office," Angela declared, "let's go in."

The pair entered the room. The admission office was a medium sized office and a couple of teachers and secretaries in their desks. Amanda and Angel approached the scholarship desk where a sweet little old lady was smiling at them.

"Hello my name is Amanda Bloom and I'm here to process my music scholarship" Amanda said.

"Oh hello dears," the lady said. "let me check your paper work dear." She rifled through a number of documents then picked up her phone, "Could you send Ms Miller in"

"Dear you will be assigned an academic adviser along with the other scholars, there will be a special dinner with the others on Friday" she explained.

A beautiful teacher with long blonde hair quietly approached the desk. Amanda took a good look at her. "Ms Bloom this is Ms. Kristen Miller. She will be your academic adviser."

"Hello Ms. Bloom. I've been looking forward to meeting you for some time now." Kristen Miller said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

I would like to apologize for my lateness in updating. I was busy past couple of days and I had to rethink some of the storylines. I know the end well most of it but as I go there are modifications. I appreciate all reviews. I want to hear opinion about the content of this chapter.

Disclaimers

I am not affiliated with anyone from Kyle XY or ABC Family. This story was planned before the cancellation announcement. I am from Asia so I am not absolutely certain of the facts but I try to research to make the facts I cannot avoid as accurate as possible. It is set maybe season 5.

**KYLE XY: THE LAST GUARD**

**Chapter III**

**CAMPUS BAR **(One shown in First Cut is the Deepest)

Kyle and Jessi had finished working on the computer mainframe at the Science Faculty Building. Mark decided to treat them to dinner when he meets up with Lori. The three of them were sitting in a table by the bar across from the pool tables.

"Hey guys," Lori said with a wave as she approached them. She gave Mark a quick kiss as she sat down next to him.

"So how goes your problem?" she asked.

"We are going to loose grant but its okay," Mark explained, "there will be others,"

"I'm really sorry Mark," Kyle said silently

"Don't worry about it," Mark replied,

"Okay what I don't get is you have two pod geniuses with a combined IQ of about one thousand and you still didn't get it back" Lori said.

"It was too late, okay" Jessi said angrily.

The response made Lori a little tense. Jessi realized it and quickly apologized. "Sorry, I'm just a little frustrated that _we_ couldn't do it." Jessi explained.

"It was too late the virus attacked the files with a highly complicated algorithm that essentially degenerated the data effectively scrambling it into billions of codes," Kyle expounded, "the files have been broken dow…

"Okay," Lori said slowly cutting him

"You don't need to know that," Kyle said with a smile.

"Yeah," Lori replied, "so how do you guys like your first day of college experience?" Lori asked to change the topic.

"It's been pretty interesting," Kyle said enthusiastically.

"It's okay I guess," Jessi said still a little annoyed.

Lori could understand why they reacted that way. _As Kyle explained a long time ago he wanted to go to school to learn about people and learned to be normal; well, as normal as he can be. It wasn't his IQ that made him special; but that the way he treated people. Lori secretly admired him because his innocence and trusting nature. She believed that if there were more people like Kyle the world would be a better place. _

_Jessi was another story. She said she wanted some credentials to build a real life and not one that was just manufactured by some hackers from the evil empire; Kyle and my parents believe her. The fact that she was taking the same major as Kyle is just a coincidence. Of course, nobody other than Amanda and me seem to realize that Jessi is crushing on Kyle something fierce._

"Who is that guy," Kyle asked looking in the direction of the pool tables, "He's been staring at Jessi for the past three minutes thirty-seven seconds."

"Who?" everyone in the table looked in the same direction.

"Oh that's Terryl Kage," Jessi spoke up.

"You know Terryl Kage…" Mark and Lori said in unison.

"Why who is he?" Jessi asked cluelessly.

"He has like a billion dollars and is a total hottie. Half the girls in this campus would trade in their boyfriends for him to look at them the way he eyeing you right now,"

"Ahem," Mark feigned a cough.

"I'm not included in bubblehead battalion," Lori gave him a look.

Mark smiled, "he is all those things and his dad is the head of EDEN CORP. He has earned a lot of cred in his own right. Academically he has won a boatload of awards as well as being a great basketball player. Rumor has it he nearly broke your Sarah Emerson's record a year ago."

"Really," Jessi said, "Maybe I should play him. To defend my mom's record."

"Jessi," Kyle giving her a tone. Kyle was concerned Jessi would collapse again like last time.

Mark and Lori also gave her an uneasy look. Everyone remembered the last time Jessi played pool in this place the place needed some major redecorating.

"Don't worry, maybe I'll let him win." Jessi gave a mischievous smile as she got up from the table and headed for the pool table.

As Jessi approached the pool table she felt something that stopped her dead in her tracks. She felt hot. It was like heat permeating from the pit of her stomach coupled with a strange connection she couldn't describe. The closest sensation that was similar was the feelings she had for Kyle the first time she saw her. Yet it was different while the feelings Kyle elicited was peace but this was different more aggressive almost violent. Jessi looked over to Kyle's direction. He was still talking to Lori. He was completely oblivious to the sensation. A second later, the sensation passed.

"I hear you nearly beat my mom's record…" Jessi said bluntly to Terryl

"What do you mean nearly?" Terryl answered sarcastically, "I could do it any day" he said with a grin.

"Why don't you prove it…"Jessi smiled, "against me."

Terryl gave her a look then his features softened, "I'll racked them up."

Jessi and Terryl exchange smiles and began to round the pool table.

In the corner of the room, Angela Blake looked at Kyle's table and then straight at Jessi as she rounded the table then turned away.

**BACK AT THE TABLE**

"I think we are going to regret this?" Lori said.

"I don't… Jessi has change a lot since that time." Kyle declared.

_IM: I truly believe that Jessi has change for the better. She has work hard to earn that trust. Still I couldn't help but be anxious about that guy Terryl. I couldn't be sure what it is…_

"Hi, Kyle,"

Kyle's train of thought was interrupted by a sweet voice. He would know in his sleep. Kyle turned to see Amanda. They shared a quick kiss before Kyle offered Jessi seat to Amanda. Amanda greeted Mark and Lori then turned to Kyle.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to meet you." Kyle said solemnly.

"No, big Angela's was with me," Amanda took a second to think,

"So where is your friend?" Lori asked when Amanda took a breath.

"Oh, she said she wasn't feeling well, a minute ago, and had to leave," Amanda explained.

"We'll you _can_ make it up to me." Amanda said smilingly.

"How?" Kyle asked

"Well…, the academics department said there is small dinner for all freshman scholars next week. We could go together…" Amanda said with a grin. Amanda was being a little straight forward but Kyle is a unique kind of guy and she learned long ago to be more _direct _with him.

"Of course," Kyle answered with a goofy smile on his face.

"So tell me how did it go?" Kyle asked

"I met with my academic adviser Kirsten Miller and she was great," Amanda said quickly, "there a lot basics to cover and a lot of work to do but I am really excited about it. I was hoping you could help me with some of it," Amanda said a mischievous smile.

"Of course when?" Kyle asked his heart beating quickly.

"Are you free now?" Amanda asked

"Sure,"

"Good lets go to the library," Amanda said

**LATER THE AFTERNOON**

**OUTSIDE TRAGER HOUSE**

Jessi was in the passenger seat of Terryl Kage's Red Porche as he dropped her off outside the Trager House. He was walking her to the door. Terryl was so close to Jessi her heart was pounding. There was silence between them. Jessi didn't know how to respond.

"I really had a nice time today," he said a little unsure of himself.

"I did too," Jessi admitted. He was a great challenge. He was very good and offered her a ride home even after she beat him.

"Maybe we could do it again sometime," Terryl wondered.

"Sure," Jessi said.

"How about tomorrow?" I'll give you a tour of the campus.

"Oh I already memorized the campus guides" after she said it she suddenly realized she made her a little uncomfortable.

"Oh," Terryl taken aback but smiled, "Well my offer still stands" turned towards his car.

Jessi looked to see Kyle and Amanda headed for the Bloom house. The two of them closed in for a brief kiss. Jessi's heart sank. Jessi waited for Kyle to get to the door.

"So how was the game?" Kyle asked

"Good," said quietly trying to keep her annoyance at bay.

"So will we go school tomorrow?" Jessi asked.

Kyle's face fell "Actually I promised Amanda I'd go with her to the music hall tomorrow to help her with her student work required for her scholarship."

"Oh," Jessi said.

"There you are…" Lori interrupted giving Jessi a knowing look tell me about your date.

"it wasn't a date it was just a game of pool," Jessi answered back

"He drove you in his car," Lori said almost shouting. As she could see Jessi's totally clueless reaction.

"He has never driven a girl home in his car. He must really like you…." Lori explained.

Kyle couldn't help but smile at the way the girls were chattering away. Well Lori was chattering. Jessi just listened trying to deflect Lori's theories. A feeling hit Kyle, he couldn't put his finger on it but there was something about Terryl Kage that didn't feel right.

**ELSEWHERE**

MM was sitting at his desk computer staring at the monitor.

So have you seen them?

MM: Yes, I have. There was a complication XX and I were able to sense each other.

Did she discover your identity?

MM: No, I believe I was able to adjust my body chemistry to avoid her detection.

What about the XY?

MM: He doesn't sense me.

It is to be expected. You and she have similar base codes in your brains. Perhaps we can use this to our advantage.

MM: How do you want me to proceed?

I have just been notified that there are still remnants of Latnok in Seattle. I want to be sure they are gone before you move in on the subjects. I want you to go after MadaCorp CEO Emily Hollander.

MM: I will deal with it. Then he turned off his monitor.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

Hi I appreciate all reviews. Thank you for those who have reviewed. I am uncertain how explicit is explicit. This is one is more explicit. I tried to tone down the first part if there are complaints I will tone it down further if there aren't I'll press on as the story progresses. This is my first published story so no one has really critiqued my stories other than myself. So I would love all reviews.

**Disclaimers:**

I am not affiliated with anyone from Kyle XY or ABC Family. This story was planned before the cancellation announcement. I am from Asia so I am not absolutely certain of the facts but I try to research to make the facts I cannot avoid as accurate as possible. It is set maybe season 5.

**KYLE XY: THE LAST GUARD**

**Chapter IV**

Emily Hollander craned her neck. It had been a long and exhausting day. She had successfully fended off another hostile take over, one of three in the past six months. Eden Corp had been so determined in acquiring MadaCorp assets they just need one more push to crush MadaCorp. It had only been with the info they had salvage from Zyzxx database that they were able to forestall the take-over. She would often wonder if she was delaying the inevitable. Eden Corp was never heard of until a few years ago in that time Eden Corp CEO Nathaniel Kage had proven himself a titan in the industry trying to develop new innovative medical & pharmaceutical inventions.

"Are you ready to leave, Mam," A female voice said. Emily looked up to see Jolli H. Sanders her right-hand man, well, woman.

"Yes call the car," Emily said as she shuffled her papers together. Within ten minutes, Emily and Jholi were at the lobby flanked by four men where two black SUV's and a limousine between them were waiting.

"Yes, honey I missed you too. Mommy will be home in an hour." Emily said to her cell phone just before she entered the car.

"Mam, I forgot something in the office. I need to get some papers for the monthly acquisition reports. Go ahead" Sanders said.

"We can wait for you," Emily said kindly seeing Sanders run off into the building.

Emily stood at the steps of MadaCorp building lobby. After three years she still wasn't used to the lavish comforts a CEO gets. She was formerly a soldier, a field agent who had gotten the job after the former CEO was stripped of the position. _At least I can provide a better life for my daughter…_ Her thoughts were interrupted when Michael Booth, one of her bodyguards approached her. He was about to say something when the driveway lights started to flicker then went black.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!

In a split second, all three vehicles exploded with so much force Emily and several others were thrown back against the wall. Her bodyguard's body was on top of her. His dead weight was heavy on her smaller frame. Emily pushed her adrenaline to get him off her. She was one tough cookie. Her vision was blurred by the flash and there were ringing in her ears but her years of military training had grinded into her enough discipline into her head to try make an assessment of herself. She could feel at least a few broken ribs and a lot of cut. She could hear people coming towards her; but she heard something else… the roar of a motorcycle engine racing towards her location. Her mind was racing a mile a minute. She clawed around the debris for something…anything…she could use to defend herself.

Two security personnel tried to approach her and the other injured. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT MAM!" one of them asked. Emily looked up at the man desperately trying to warn him.

"So you survived…" an mechanically altered voice. The two guards tried to draw their weapons but before they could draw it from their holsters…They slumped over knives sticking out of their chests.

"…I am going to enjoy hearing you scream." MM said with a laugh as he picked Emily dead weight up effortlessly with his left hand then drew out another knife from his back with his right. The voice was mechanically altered but Emily could detect a hint of sarcasm in it. Fear gripped her, it took all her strength to keep her composure to take a good look at her attacker. He was wearing black boots, dark pants, dark leather jacket zipped all the way up, and a motorcycle helmet with the dark visor down. The motor cycle helmet was painted with a flaming bird. Emily strained her eyes to try to see past the visor to no avail.

"Now where should I start?" MM said nonchalantly.

POP…POP…POP MM dropped Emily to the ground and took cover behind the debris. Emily felt the ground to grab anything she could get her hands on.

_Dammit _MM thought, _I hate to be interrupted_. MM made a quick self-assessment. There was no injury. The darkness and the risk of hurting Emily Hollander had deterred the protector from shooting too closely at him. Fortunately, neither weakness was an issue for MM. MM focused his senses on sight and hearing. From his sight, MM could see the one that interrupted him. It was Jolli H. Sanders Emily Hollander's personal aid. Sander's file did indicate some military training. From his hearing he determined more security personnel were coming out of the building. In the distance, police sirens coming closer and closer.

MM jumped up and fling the knife towards Sanders. The knife hit Sanders' shoulder and she fell back. MM could see that Sanders was determined to get up again as more security personnel had surrounded Emily. MM had no choice so he turned and ran back to his motorcycle and sped away.

Jolli kept firing at him she thought she might have put a slug on the motorcycle but the assailant kept going. She waited about half a minute before she calmed down. The sting of the knife wound registered like alarm bells in her head as the security surrounded her as well.

**AT THE TRAGER HOUSE**

Nicole Trager was fixing some breakfast as the rest of the Tragers took their seats. Lori was already seated forcefully stabbing her oatmeal totally bummed out. Something about Mark's problem with running the Science Faculty building aka Latnok Lounge all alone; and, another grant falling through. Josh drearily marched into the kitchen and shrugged off any type of balanced meal. Even Stephen was a little angry he had just had a talk with the new Dean of Academics something about needing to cut one of the teaching assistants out.

"Good Morning," Jessi said cheerfully.

Everyone was looking at Jessi like she was an entirely different person.

"Where's Kyle?" Jessi asked.

"Oh, I think he left early, he is going to help Amanda clean out the music department." Nicole explained.

Lori could see Jessi's smile starting to dissipate. "So how is Terryl?" Lori asked trying to change the subject.

"Why you don't know each other" Jessi said there was a hint of glared Lori thought _either she's a little angry about me asking about Terryl or that Kyle is off with Amanda._ Lori hoped that it was former then even if Jessi was angry at her there maybe long term stability.

Every Trager was now looking at Jessi. "Terryl?" Nicole was the first one to ask.

"Oh, Terryl Kage is this popular, hot guy that seems very interested in Jessi." Lori explained. Lori could feel Jessi's staring at her. She felt the need to get out of the room. The door bell ringed. "I'll get it!" Lori volunteered as she ran out of the room.

Nicole composed herself, "So what about this guy?" Nicole asked giving Jessi a motherly look.

"He is just a friend, I don't understand why Lori is so interested." Jessi said a little frustrated.

"Oh, Jessi!, Terryl's here to see you" Lori cried out from the door with a hint of sarcasm.

Jessi felt a little flush, as she ran to the door. Behind her back all the Trager's were trying to sneak a peak at the guy known as Terryl Kage.

**AT THE DOOR**

"Hello," Terryl said with a smile, "I was driving near the neighborhood; and I thought I could drive you to your class."

"Don't you live at the dorm?" Jessi countered; Lori was by the door and gave her a little shove. Jessi turned to her and she mouth "go" Jessi couldn't understand what Lori was hinting at. Lori was insistent.

"All right," Jessi shouted. Lori's face cringed. She was a little worried that Jessi would scare off this cute guy.

A few seconds later, Terryl gave a quick chuckle and a knowing look, "If it is all right with your family?"

"I'm sure it is. Let us go." Jessi said slightly annoyed at Lori.

The second the door closed Lori leapt up her arms in triumph.

**AT THE MUSIC HALL**

"Thanks, Kyle" Amanda said as Kyle put down two boxes down in the corner. Amanda lifted her up on her toes for a quick kiss.

"Ahem," Angela feigned a cough, "if you two aren't busy… poor little old me needs a little help over here"

Kyle and Amanda laughed. "Okay, okay," Amanda conceded, "We will have more time later…," Amnanda looking straight at Kyle with a knowing look which made Kyle smile.

There were three people other than Kyle and Amanda cleaning out the storage room. There was Angela who eagerly volunteered to help Amanda and two other music scholars a guy and the girl.

"Okay everyone," A woman with blonde hair said, "I'd like to introduce everyone to another scholar. This is Mr. Nick Houston a very talented musician from Dallas, Texas"

A young man with a gold ponytail behind his back, "It is a pleasure to meet everyone," Nick said.

Kirsten Miller scanned the faces of the kids in the storage room. It wasn't until she saw Kyle that her heart stopped. She was awe-strucked. Kyle could sense Ms. Miller looking straight at him. He felt a little awkward and strange almost like he knew her somehow. It was strange and comfortable at the same time. Kyle's cell phone rang. It was a text message from Foss.

Amanda was beside him so she heard it, "Anything wrong Kyle?"

"I need to go an emergency, sorry, I'll make it up to you later." Amanda said apologetically before running off leaving Amanda a little sore.

"Are you alright?" Nick asked Ms. Miller

Kirsten Miller composed herself, "You can ask Ms. Bloom on how you can help. I need to go now." She said as she marched off.

Kirsten Miller moved swiftly into her office. She relaxed on her desk. She took off her pendant. There was a Latnok symbol on it. She opened it and stared at what was inside.

**HOSPITAL**

Jessi saw Kyle sitting at the waiting room and ran towards him, "Do you know why Foss asked us here?"

A woman, Jolli H. Sanders, in a business suit with her right arm on a sling, "Mr. Trager and Ms Emerson. Tom Foss didn't send the message I did. My name is Jolli H. Sanders. Ms. Hollander would like to see the two of you."

"LISTEN HERE! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH HER." The lights in the waiting room flickered a little. Kyle understood how Jessi felt. Emily was one of the first few people Jessi had met when she was born and all Emily gave her was betrayal, abandonment, and manipulation. Kyle silently thank that it was the Trager's that found him. Kyle was apprehensive after all she had done; he wasn't sure she could trust her. A thought hit Kyle, The thought that Emily must really be desperate to call them to help her. So he kept a level head and touched Jessi's shoulder. The lights went back to normal.

Kyle kept a level head and asked "Why?"

"Ms. Hollander was attacked 48 hours ago. She is stable now and she asked me to get you here" Sanders' explained.

"Please follow me." Sanders said.

Jessi was a fuming. After everything Emily had put her through. She could never forgive her; but for Kyle's sake she'll give her a chance.

Emily was lying in bed a number bandages were all around her. a few tubes were monitoring her vital signs. A neck brace was on her.

The three of them entered; "You could leave us now Jollie"

"I'll be right outside if you need me," she said as she exited the door.

"I was attacked a few days ago I think it was another experiment who likes to use knives." Emily said eyeing Jessi intently.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS." Her anger was building but Emily's accusing look made her blow, "AFTER EVERYTHING YOU PUT US THROUGH! PUT ME THROUGH! YOU WANT TO ASK FOR MY HELP YET ACCUSED ME!" the lights and all electrical equipment started to go haywire following Jessi's mood.

"LET US GO KYLE!" Jessi turned to Kyle

"Jessi, wait" Kyle said calmly,

"NO!" Jessi snapped, "I WILL NOT STAND HERE AND BE ACCUSED! I THINK YOU DESERVE WHAT YOU GOT" Jessi shouted as a number of machines were starting to fail. "I AM OUT OF HERE!" With that Jessi stormed out of the room.

A/N:

I have introduced most of the new characters I have for this story. I hope people don't hate me for Jessi reaction. The Kirsten Miller thing may seem weird but it will be explained in future chapters. By the way, MM could be a guy or a girl; I leave clues sometimes so watch out for it. Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

I apologize for the delay in this chapter. I have been swamped lately and cannot put my ideas on paper/code. I appreciate all reviews. I will try to answer any questions without giving away what will happen next.

MM will be meeting with his "Father" and I am giving an inside look at how his mind works. Oh even though I use the pronouns referring to him as male he could be female. I cannot say.

**Disclaimers:**

If I owned Kyle XY or ABC Fam Kyle would go up to season 10.

**THE LAST GUARD V**

_Tap… tap…tap…tap…Someone_ was sitting on his desk working_. The blood needs to be 3% darker, he thought licking his lips. He was putting the finishing touches on his latest work of art. _He had put away his pastel and took a long look at the picture he drew. It was a picture of Emily Hollander's contorted face as he was slowly squeezing the _life out of her; blood flowing on the side of her face._ He gave a quick chuckle as he relived every breath…every heart beat Emily Hollander made at that moment using his holomemory.The fear he inspired in his victims always gave him a sense of joy unlike anything else. It was the reason the reason why he kept a sketchbook of all his victims over the years. _Yes_ _I could relive all my victims with Holomemory but there was something about keeping a kind of diary that made him more complete. Father had always disapproved of my little collection_ _as evidence against me but normal human beings are no threat to me. Let them try and their in for a world of hurt. Only three people could ever come close to hurt me but soon that will be rectified…_ his train of thought was interrupted by his desktop computer starting up.

There was no video only a chat message. MM entered the twenty-seven digit code that gave him access to it. The code was his personal design that army of analysts could ever break.

"Good morning." The voice was altered by several frequencies that no ordinary human could clear up so only people like him could understand to the rest of the world he was just listening to little more than white noise. "I am surprise to hear that Emily Hollander _survived_ a terrorist attack. I can't remember the last time someone escaped you"

_Yes what a pity,_ MM thought,_. "_I apologize Father I under estimated the security teams response time. I will try again."

You may not get a second chance. My informants tell me that she tripled her security teams and even brought in XY and XX to help her

_She did exactly as I expected, _MM thought, "So what now should I abort?"

"I have given it much thought and decided that you proceed. It is absolutely imperative that Madacorp "

"What about the subjects? What will I do if they interfere?"

"Attack if necessary… Evade if possible…"

_WHAT!_ MM thought. He concentrated trying to keep his cool; trying not to show any hint of the seething rage building inside of him. His mind was a super computer. I could predict every action and reaction up to a hundred scenarios. Yet he could not conclude a reason for this act hesitation from _Father._ "Why?" he yelled.

"There are two of them and _HE _can do something YOU cannot."

Fury was building inside him but MM kept it in check; he took a deep breath be answering "All right Father."

"Good, I want it taken cared of; before I get back."

**AT THE WAREHOUSE**

"Another _Podling!"_ Tom Foss exclaimed. "Is she sure?"

"She couldn't be positive but she said her attacker was incredibly strong and had lightning reflexes." Kyle said

"What does Jessi think?"

"She ran off before Emily Hollander had a chance to explain." Kyle replied. _Emily Hollander had lied and manipulated her worst Emily did something that Jessi may not be able to forgive. She pretended to care._

"I think you need to talk to her. I can understand why she is upset but if there really is another Podling out there you both need to be ready," Tom Foss said

Kyle said calmly, "Do you really think there is some else out there like us?"

"No," Tom Foss was silent and deep in thought.

IM: I could hear his heartbeat increase, his body temperature was slightly elevated, and his pupils dilated. He wasn't lying but there was something he wasn't saying."

"What is it Tom?" Kyle asked.

Foss gave Kyle a look then took a breath and explained. "I've lost contact with Adam."

"What since when?" Kyle ask incredulously. Adam Baylin was the man that gave me life. He had created me in a pod in ZYZZX.

"Almost a month ago." answered

"What?" Kyle nearly shouting.

"I didn't want to worry you he left on his own with a note saying he'll come back in a few days but he hasn't made any contact."

"You think something happened to him" Kyle paused letting all the possibilities sink in.

"We don't know that…the best thing we can do now is focus on the task at hand," Foss said reassuringly, "I'll try to find out what I can from the police."

"I can run a search of all the traffic camera's going to or going away from where the attack occurred" Kyle volunteered, "Maybe I can get an image of the attacker"

"No," Foss said bluntly, "You need to talk to Jessi and convince her to help us."

"I don't think she'll listen to me," Kyle replied

"Well you better make her listen," Foss said convincingly, "if this really is another podling the two of you need to work together. From what you tell me, this new podling kills without hesitation; worse he seems to enjoy it. It is something he can do that you can't."

"I don't think he really enjoys killing; I mean who could happily take away something so precious," Kyle countered.

"You don't know how the world works. YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE THINGS I'VE SEEN" Foss said angrily. He took a deep breath to calm down, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell. We need to be ready for anything"

"All right I'll talk to Jessi"

**AT THE RACK**

Amanda Bloom was working the register while Angela Blake was serving up drinks it was Josh's day off so it was just the two them today. It was a slow Sunday morning. Lori was sitting at the counter reading a book.

"Hey, you look tired" Angela commented

"I couldn't sleep last night," Amanda gave a yawn

"Why did you and Kyle do _it_ last night?" Angela asked bluntly.

Lori looked up at the two to listen to them

"NO!" Amanda's cheeks burned. Lori giggled.

"Oooh so you mean you don't want to?" Angela said with a grin

"Well I didn't say that…" Amanda shifted waving her hands in front of her.

Angela and Lori were laughing so hard looking at Amanda's reaction.

Amanda had a serious annoyed look on her face.

"I'm sorry I was only joking." Angela straightened up, "So whats wrong?"

"Nothing, Ms. Miller asked me to help her out last night preparing musical equipment," Amanda explained, "She also kept asking about me and Kyle."

"Oh really?" Angela said "I wonder why? Maybe he has a crush on Kyle"

Amanda gave her a stern look. "Don't mind I was just joking." Angela said reassuringly before turning around to turn off the expresso machine.

_Ms. Miller can't possibly have a crush on him… NO._ Amanda thought mentally scolding herself for thinking such things _still I wonder why?_

The door rang and Jessi Emerson marched into the Rack then headed straight for her. Amanda was a little unnerved. Jessi was kinda creepy in the best of days. Amanda stood her ground.

"Hi Jessi…" Lori began to say

"I need a smoothie" Jessi barked out completely ignoring Lori. Amanda could tell she was in a foul mood. She wasn't looking at her; she seemed distracted.

After paying for her drink Jessi plop herself in the corner of the room.

"So whats up with her?" Angela whispered.

"I don't know. She's been acting weird since yesterday"

"I wonder if it is about a guy?" Angela said seriously

"Fat chance…the only guy she's interested is Kyle." Lori responded before she could stop herself. Amanda gave her a look of disdain. Amanda was hot but she was still insecure especially with Kyle. It had always caused tension in Kymanda relationship. "but Kyle is only interested in you. Kyle once saw Jessi naked and it did nothing for him…" Lori said frantically, "....it was totally an accident. I need to shut up now"

Amanda was a little upset, jealous, annoyed at Lori and a little flattered all at the same time. The door opened again and a handsome young man with short blonde hair came in.

"Hey could I get an expresso," he ordered with a smile, "make it as strong as you can."

"Coming right up,"

The guy turned around and eyed Jessi… "Wait scratch that and give me two of whatever the girl with the dark hair is having."

"Okay," Amanda shrugged looking at where Jessi was at. After paying for her drinks he turned and headed for Jessi.

"Hey who is that guy," Amanda whispered to Lori.

Oh that's Terryl Kage he seems to like Jessi a lot…" Lori explained when a big grin formed on her face, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

**JESSI**

Jessi checked her phone it was another call from Kyle before hanging up without answering. He had been trying to call her all morning but she couldn't deal with the fact that he wanted her _to help _Emily Hollander. She was so mad at him _no_ she was mad at Emily. She pretended to be family only to use her.

"Hey I think you could use a refill" a voice said. Jessi looked up it was Terryl Kage.

"Thanks," Jessi answered grabbing another smoothie from him. _He was always kind to her _she thought she could feel heat rising from feet it made her feel uneasy and excited at the same time.

"So what are you up to?"

**BACK AT THE COUNTER**

"Don't you see?" Lori pleadingly

"I don't know if I can do this?" Amanda said. Lori had suggested that they work together to bring about Tessi (Terryl and Jessi)

"Its easy I'll do most of the work all you need to do is distract Kyle for a bit. While I work on Jessi to lay the foundation of this new relationship"

"I didn't know you were a romantic?" Amanda said with a smile

"They can keep the romance I can borrow _his _car," Lori said jokingly.

They both shared a quick laugh.

"Still I don't know about this it feels devious and I don't know anything about this guy. He may really hurt her" Amanda disliked Jessi but she didn't want her to get hurt.

"Okay, I'll shelve the plan for now…"

"Hey Amanda could you cover for me at the counter?" Angela called out

"Sure," Amanda turned to the counter just as Ms. Miller walked in the front door. She was sweating profusely obviously been running.

Lori was a little disappointed at Amanda's reaction but she could understand her. Amanda was really a sweet girl and even though she didn't hate Jessi it would be kinda freaky to walk into Kyle's room one day and see Jessi straddling Kyle. Lori cringed at the mental image. It was like major incest. Since Jessi insists they are not siblings it may actually happen.

"I'm in." Angela said interrupting Lori's train of thought.

"To get them together…" Angela put in

"How'd you hear that you just came by?" Lori questioned.

"I was eavesdropping I am very good at multi tasking," Angela explained

"You know it isn't polite to eavesdrop," Lori said

"So is talking about someone behind her back," Angela shot back

"Great wit…" Lori smiled, "okay, lets come up with a plan."

**AT THE REGISTER**

"Hello Ms. Prout," Kristen Miller said with a smile, "I didn't know you worked here"

"Hello Ms. Miller." Amanda said, "Yes in the afternoons and weekends."

"Please call me Kristen," she said cheerfully, "You know I use to work at a diner when I was your age. You really meet some great people" she seemed lost in thought for about a second reminiscing about something.

"Well, anyway could you give coffee and cream no sugar," she instructed.

"Coming right up,"

Kristen Miller turned around to look for an empty seat. Suddenly all the color drained from her face. She was staring straight at where Jessi and Terryl were sitting. She quickly turned. "I'm really sorry dear I need to leave" around "wait what about your order?" Amanda tried to say but before she knew it Ms. Miller had walked out the door leaving a dazed Amanda holding freshly brewed coffee in her hand.

A/N

By the way, Adam was still alive at the beginning of this story whether he survive I cannot answer yet.

How do you guys like Tessi so far I cannot say if they are going to last.


	6. Chapter 6 The Daughter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyle XY**

**Kyle XY**

**Last Guard VI**

**AT THE RACK**

"I don't think we need to do anything though," Angela Blake commented, "I mean look at them?"

Lori Trager looked at the patio outside the Rack.

Jessi Emerson was smiling and laughing with Terryl Kage. They've been together for hours. Lori had never seen her so happy. The guy really seems to like her. _With everything that has happened to her she deserves to be happy, _Lori thought.

"Hey Lori have you seen Jessi," Lori turned to see his adopted-brotherKyle Trager behind her, "It's really important that I speak to her."

"No…," Lori a bit nervous trying to channel all her experience in the fine art of teenage deception to cover for Jessi, "…I haven't"

Kyle squints his eyes and gave her a look. Lori should have known. Kyle is a human lie detector. "Oh did I say no…I mean she's out there but you _REALLY_ shouldn't interrupt them."

"Why?" Kyle asked totally clueless.

"Well, you know she is with a guy right now and…well it is something you would like to be interrupted…Its like you and Amanda in tub."

Angela blushed and her eyes widened at Lori's revelation.

Kyle still didn't understand. Lori groaned. _Kyle could understand complex mathematical equations just like that but still couldn't get simple boy meets girl coupling situation. Well, a budding couple…but if Kyle isn't careful she could ruin something good for Jessi._

Kyle saw Jessi in the corner and proceeded to her; Lori tried to stop him but he was gone. Lori saw Kyle say something to the couple. The smiles on Terryl and Jessi faded away. It looked like Terryl was getting heated up; but, Kyle was insistent. Jessi said something which made Terryl frown. He reluctantly picked up there glasses and headed towards the counter. Kyle sat across from Jessi.

"Angela keep Amanda in the backroom she can't see Kyle and Jessi together." Lori quickly explained while she feigned reading a magazine before Terryl reached the counter.

Terryl ordered refills and waited in the counter; he was visibly annoyed probably at both Kyle and Jessi.

**Kyle and Jessi**

Jessi was silently staring at Kyle. Kyle broke the ice and made the first move, "Jessi, I know you are angry at her; but, we can't stand by and do nothing…" Kyle explained.

"Look, you don't know what she put me through!" Jessi said loudly,

"Jessi please," Kyle almost begging

"She doesn't deserve it!" Jessi shouted.

Kyle felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Terryl Kage looking down at him. Kyle was taken by surprise that he didn't sense him coming back earlier. Kyle felt a little apprehension and uneasy feeling come over him.

"I think its time for you to go." He said in an aggressive tone.

Kyle looked at Jessi but she didn't look back. She was staring at her hands.

"I'll go but if you change your mind Tom and I are going to see her later in the afternoon." Kyle gave her the puppy dog pout but she wasn't seeing it.

"Okay buddy, I meant now." Terryl said harshly.

Kyle stood up and walked away. He looked back one last time to glance at Jessi before he went to join Lori at the counter.

Kyle flopped himself on an empty seat next to Lori.

"Wow," Lori gasped. Lori NEVER expected Jessi would blow Kyle off. She had hope to get Tessi up and running so as to save Amanda from some sleepless nights but see Kyle feel down made her feel a little guilty. "what was that about?" Lori asked.

_IM: After all the things Latnok put them through I didn't want MY family to worry about this new threat besides there is yet any conclusive proof to show that there even was a threat._

"I wanted to ask for Jessi's help with a project I am working on. She declined." Kyle said calmly trying to hide all tell tale signs of lying or deception. _IM: It wasn't really a lie but…it wasn't exactly the truth either._ Kyle rationalized.

"Wow, Kyle you need help?" Lori said incredulously.

"It is a very complicated problem and I need her perspective on the matter." Kyle explained

"Well, maybe you could ask her again when she is not busy." Lori comforted.

"Is she busy right now?" Kyle asked a little confused.

Lori was a little frustrated, "Well, you know sometimes Mark and I need a little "alone" time."

"You mean when you and he want to spend time in the backseat together?" Kyle questioned. Lori was a little shock before she saw the look on Kyle's face the giggled.

"Just give her a little space okay." Lori suggested.

_IM: I knew what Lori meant. I have Amanda Jessi may have Terryl. If he could make her happy who am I to interfere? Still there was something about him I am unsure of…_

Kyle had a feeling of anxiety creeping into him from the spot where Terryl Kage placed his hand on Kyle shoulder. He then looked at Jessi happily drinking a soda with Terryl.

**THE HOSPITAL**

It was three in the afternoon, Jessi left Terryl a few hours ago. She and Kyle had a fight. She didn't want to fight with Kyle; but, she would not change her mind with regard to Emily Hollander. Jessi Emerson slowly paced through the halls looking for anything out of place. So far, she had seen three men concealing weapons and transceivers. They were probably part of Emily Hollanders security detail aside from the half a dozen uniformed police officers with attack dogs in the lobby. There were probably more around the hospital and in the wing where Emily was being treated.

_Jessi IM: So much security; but, they are all meaningless. If the assassin was a podling the current security measure is sorely inadequate. It wouldn't take much to rig explosive charges out of the stuff in the hospital meaning the dogs in the lobby wouldn't find anything from the visitors. Place it in the main gas line and the whole place could go or put it in oxygen storage section, ignite it causing a fire then go after Emily in the confusion. Someone could even lace the IV bags with certain substances to get the job done._

Jessi reached the floor where Emily was and saw two more bodyguards were flanking the doors. Jessi concentrated on ears blocking the all the ambient noises and focusing solely in what was happening in the room. Jessi could hear four people in the room. She quickly identified Kyle, Foss, and Emily. The fourth voice was female probably from Emily's personal assistant Jollie H. Sanders.

_Jess IM: I didn't want to be here. Emily deserves to be gone. I just came in case Kyle and Foss would need back up if Emily tried anything. Listening in on there discussion would give me a chance to know what was going on inside. _

"_I don't think we should do that," Kyle said_

"_Look Kyle we may not have a choice," Foss answered "The assassin could come at her at anytime our best chance is to lay a trap for him in the MadaCorp Foundation party" Foss explained._

"_Still we could never guarantee Ms. Hollanders safety," Sanders answered back._

"_Yes it is a risk but without knowing why he is after her he may not stop. Our best chance is to capture him and make him talk" Foss insisted.._

"_Foss is right," Emily interrupted, "The assassin cut through most of the security personnel that were with me. I need to…_

Jessi's concentration was interrupted when a brightly colored ball hit her left leg. Jessi picked it up before a little girl ran up to her.

"May I pleazze have my ball back?" the little girl said respectfully.

Jessi look down at her. It took a second for Jessi to realize that it was Paige Hollander, Emily's daughter. "Here you go," Jessi said with gave her a big bright smile and handed her the ball.

"Thank you," Paige said quickly as she ran towards an elderly lady, Jessi assumed to be her grandmother. Jessi looked on as the elderly lady picked up Paige and carried her to a nearby room.

_JIM: It was then that it hit me; while, I wanted Emily gone and she would leave behind Paige As much as I hated Emily I couldn't let Paige loose her mother. I had lost my mother Sara Emerson to Latnok. It was the most painful thing that ever happened to me. If it wasn't for Kyle I would have died as well. I had taken her last name Emerson so that I would never forget and so that I would be able to honor her name. _

Foss and Kyle exited the room followed by Jollie H. Sanders who glared at Jessi when she saw her. Jessi ignored her and went straight to Kyle. "What can I do to help?" she asked him point blank. Kyle was a little surprised but a smile emerged from his face.

"What change your mind?" Kyle ask curiously.

"Don't get me wrong, I still don't like her but if anything were to happen to her someone will be sad.

Kyle looked at her curiously. He gave her a big hug nonetheless. Jessi felt warm. Her heart leapt, she always had feeling for Kyle but she was with Amanda and for the moment there was nothing she could do about it. Jessi allowed Kyle's hug to wash into her. These were wonderful moments.

**ON THE ROOF**

Someone in a motorcycle helmet and XZ watch as Kyle XY, Jessi XX and Tom Foss left the hospital in and SUV. _What meaningless security measures_ XZ commented_ I managed to infiltrate the hospital an hour ago and was debating on what to do with her when Kyle XY and Tom Foss showed up. Truth be told I wanted go ahead and complete my mission. Letting XY watch helplessly as I slowly choked the life out of her with my bare hands Unfortunately, I could now sense Jessi XX had arrived just a few minutes ago. _

_He managed to alter his body chemistry so that Jessi XX would not be able to sense him as she managed to do in the school. His Father implied that he and Jessi XX were similar so they had a connection I didn't have with Kyle XY. So they are preparing a party just for me, I better not disappoint them._ He thought as he let a muffled laugh escape him.

A/N:

Sorry for the delay.

Why is Kyle anxious about Terryl I wonder?

Any complaints with the content can be sent to me and I will tone it down if necessary?

Reviews are appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7 Party Time!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyle XY**

**A/N: I have a few personal matters to work on but wanted to give you guys a new chapter. I also read other people's fan fics and really didn't like slow updates but as I said a few problems. Yes I've been able to update some of my other stories; but, I've been struggling with some of the stuff I have planned for chapters VIII and IX. Also XZ is special villain for me.**

**The Last Guard VII: Its Party Time!  
**

**MadaCorp Foundation party**

**8:00 PM**

MadaCorp grounds, the grass were lush green and the groundskeepers worked on the garden and adorned it with flowers of all shapes and colors. The wonderful aroma of fine food flowed fro the buffet tables. In the corner of the table, ushers dispensed food and drinks from all sort of meats displayed for all to see. All kinds of juices and sparkling Champaign poured freely for all the guests. A large banner hanged above the podium set in the far corner with the words "Madacorp 25th Anniversary" The sound booth set up in the side with lights. Two twenty-five inch monitors displayed the Madacorp logo was placed on either side of the podium. The speakers pump out a lively tone of mixed cds that contributed to the jovial atmosphere. Dozens of investors, executives, and blue collar employees wearing party dresses and tuxedoes walking around socializing and celebrating, a cheerful atmosphere filled the air. Everyone was pleased at another successful fiscal year.

Kyle Trager wore an expensive suit and shiny new shoes on loan from Ms. Jollie H. Sanders who apparently has an eye for fashion. Kyle scanned the faces of the crowed for anything suspicious. "Nothing to report," Kyle whispered into a hidden microphone under her sleeve.

"Good, I checked the perimeter and there have been no breeches," Tom Foss replied from the security room as he looked the perimeter cameras in front of him, "Have you seen Jessi?"

"I'm right, here," Jessi whispered. Kyle turned around and was a bit taken by the sight he saw. Jessi Emerson wore a tight strapless black dress with a plunging neckline that accentuated her impressive cleavage. A gold ornately decorated crystals hung from her neck, her raven hair flowed freely behind her back; she wore a modest amount of make-up; she wore a ruby lipstick. Her entire get up drew the attention of half the crowd, particularly the male half but Jessi was totally oblivious to them.

"You look wonderful," Kyle commented.

His comment made Jessi's heart skip a beat. _He notice_ Jessi smiled to herself. After researching 17, 325 articles on fashion, observing Lori and hours of experimentation, Jessi was pleased that Kyle noticed her. "Thank you," Jessi said with a grin. There was a moment of silence between them; Jessi enjoyed every moment of it.

"Have you notice anyone?" whispered Tom from Jessi's ear-piece breaking the silence.

"No," Jessi said exasperated.

"Okay stay focused. I've got almost a hundred men at the perimeter and a dozen in the party as ushers and guests, aside from Emily's personal detail," Foss explained, "it will still be a few minutes before Emily comes out so mingle but keep alert the assassin may already be there."

"Alright," Kyle and Jessi both agreed.

"Do you think there is actually others like us?" Jessi asked casually.

"I've been wondering about it ever since Emily told us," Kyle sullenly responded.

"I thought I was alone…" Kyle began, "…until I met you. I feel very luck to have met you…." as he smiled to her.

"You do," Jessi was shocked. Jessi was ecstatic. She always had feelings for him. They were special. They were two of a kind. No one else could be so connected mind, body and soul.

Kyle's cellphone rang. "It's Amanda." Kyle said with a grin. Jessi felt a sullen despite her deep feelings for Kyle. He was with Amanda Bloom, the girl next door. Still Jessi hopes that Kyle would eventually see that they were meant to be. They are the only two of a kind…

**Kyle and Amanda's phone call**

Amanda was in her bed room talking to the phone: "Hey Josh said you were working on a physics project. You want some help. Well company anyway." Amanda knew there wasn't really anything she could contribute to Kyle's physics project but she really wanted to spend some time with her boy friend. He had been distant these past couple of days, like he was worried about something.

"Thanks but you don't need to trouble yourself for me," Kyle answered back, "I am almost done"

Amanda had difficulty hearing but could make out loud songs "Is that music I hear?"

"Oh it's the dorms," Kyle lied "Paper thin walls"

Amanda saw through it. Kyle was never good at lying, "Are you lying to me?"

"I'm sorry Amanda I need to hang up now," Kyle hung up quickly.

Amanda was shocked. _Did Kyle just lie to me?_ She wondered on her bed.

_KYLE IM: I didn't want to lie to Amanda and the Tragers but I had put them through too much because of Zzyxx, MadaCorp, and Latnok the first time around. I wanted to protect them. I really didn't believe that there was another one like Jessi and I; but, until I was sure I didn't want to drag them into it again._

**10:30 PM**

The party was in full swing. Emily Hollander emerged from the limousine welcomed by everyone in attendance followed by six men and Jollie H. Sanders, her personal assistant/ bodyguard. The men were tuxedoes and both women were elegantly dressed. Emily was still injured but years in the military taught her to control the pain. Jessi had moved away from Kyle and now stood next to Emily. She gave an inspired speech. The speech ended and the party continued without incident for thirty-two minutes and twenty seconds since the party started.

Kyle looked around and scanning the crowd. Someone caught his eye surrounded by a number of people. She was a golden haired beauty wearing single strapped silver dressed hugged her body tightly. She wore dark-eye liner and mascara. Kyle needed a second look to recognize her, it was Angela Blake. She turned directly at Kyle. Kyle marched straight towards her; but by the time he reached the group she was gone. Kyle looked around and he could not see her.

"Heads up! Somebody new just arrived," Foss said to his microphone.

Kyle turned his attention to the Madacorp driveway. A scarlet porche screamed into the driveway and made a dead stop in front of the driveway. Kyle Trager tensed up. He was worried that it was the assassin. A lone figure jumped from the car and picked up something. Kyle concentrated his eyes and the image cleared. Kyle recognized the figure. Jessi Emerson also recognized him as Terryl Kage wearing a really fancy dark blue tuxedo. He had a bright smile and a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He made a beeline straight for Emily Hollander. The atmosphere in the room changed ever so slightly as the guest recognized the new arrival.

"Everybody stand down. It is Terryl Kage, heir to the EdenCorp CEO Nathaniel Kage." Emily voiced in from her earpiece.

"A messenger for his daddy," Jessi heard Jollie voiced in. Despite Jollies' reassurance a feeling of anxiousness crept inside Kyle's stomach that he could not quite understand. Jessi reaction was the complete opposite. It was a feeling of excitement. A rush to her senses just at the sight of Terryl Kage.

Terryl reached the table where Emily, Jollie, and Jessi sat. Jessi noticed Terryl shift his green eyes to her. She didn't know why but she felt her temperature increase by two degrees. His blonde hair properly combed and set in place shined from the sun he reached out his hand to deliver the flowers to Emily. "My father wishes you well, Ms. Hollander." Terryl said with a grin.

"I am a bit surprised. I was expecting one of your father's lawyers to come to me," Emily in a tone of sarcasm. EdenCorp had been mounting take over bids for the pass few months that put the Madacorp people on edge.

"Well, that is just business. We at EdenCorp have nothing but respect for you and yours…" Terryl replied slyly, "In fact, he wishes to extend an olive branch to work on a joint project with you that I would be willing to discuss."

"Unfortunately, I do not think this is the time or the place to discuss such matters." Emily said blankly.

"I see," Terryl said a little surprised but quickly recovered, "then if you don't mind may I stay?" he asked politely.

"Knock yourself out…" Emily allowed.

"Then you won't mind if I take one of these lovely ladies with me?" Terryl asked politely.

"I don't mind…" Emily said restraining herself.

"My lady, shall we dance?" Terryl turned to Jessi with a wide grin.

"Yes," Jessi shot out without thinking. Terryl bowed lightly and lead Jessi away by the hand to the dance floor. The music pumped out filling the air. Kyle watched from the corner as Terryl and Jessi disappeared into the crowd of dancing people.

Kyle could hear Foss starting to protest; but, Emily silenced him, "Relax let Jessi have a little fun." The truth of it was Emily was a bit uneasy with Jessi so close to her. After what Ballantine, the former head of MadaCorp ordered her to put Jessi through she couldn't blame her. It was a mixed feeling of guilt and fear that made her let Jessi go.

_KYLE IM: I could see Jessi smiling. I very rarely saw Jessi happy. I was glad for her but I felt uneasy. There was something about Terryl Kage that made me feel agitated. There was something about him I didn't like._

**TERRYL AND JESSI**

_JESSI IM: I am not sure why I said yes when Terryl asked me to dance. Dancing was one of the things our abilities couldn't mimic in a heart beat; but, I had an instinct to do it. There was something about Terryl that excited me; some kind of connection. It was different from what I felt for Kyle but it was something special._

"I have to confess I don't know how to dance," Jessi confessed.

"Don't worry, I'll lead," Terryl reassured her.

The dance started with an energetic mix of hip hop, Jessi struggled a little to keep up with Terryl. Jessi's enhance reaction time and focused control over her body allowed her to do so but she could see Terryl seemed to have years of practice.

"Your too focus," Terryl said while gracefully controlling his footing and swaying his arms, "you need to cut loose."

"I don't want to mess up," Jessi said worried.

"You won't," Terryl reassured her as he pushed her back but held on to her and pulled her back spinning her around and hugging her closely from behind. Jessi felt Terryl's breath on her neck as he guided her hips with his in rhythm to the beats of the music. His hands lightly traced his hands down her dress. It made Jessi feeled uneasy at first; but an excitement took hold of her. Jessi relaxed and let him lead and let the music and her teacher guide her.

Terryl and Jessi danced for almost an hour. The songs changed from quick and upbeat songs to slower more intimate ones. Terryl and Jessi held each other close and slowly danced with each other.

_JESSI IM:I lost track of how many songs we dance with. I had lost track of the time; but, I felt good. I couldn't understand why. Kyle said dancing was freedom to express yourself; perhaps that was what I was feeling._

**11:55 PM**

**KYLE**

"I don't think he will take the bait." Kyle whispered to his earpiece as he eyed Terryl and Jessi on the dance floor. A number of young ladies had worked up the courage to ask him to dance; but, he had to turn them down.

"I agree the party is almost over," Foss concurred, "people are starting to leave."

Kyle scanned the crowed one last time to be sure; then, he noticed her again. It was a little more than a shadow but he was 95% sure it was Angela Blake. She was moving away from the stage and purposely through the crowds and ducked into the MadaCorp main building.

"I need to check something out." Kyle informed Foss; as he worked his way through the crowd to follow her.

**UNDERNEATH THE PODIUM**

It was dark cables ran through for power and the lights. A cylindrical device with cables and circuitry were meshed into the system, a red timer beeping away to the last 5 seconds. Five…four…three…two…one…start.

Above the big flat screen TVs turned from the MadaCorp logo into static and then the Latnok symbol appeared and then in a split second the symbol crack and tore apart. Then words started to appear. GOOD BYE MS. EMILY HOLLANDER. A bright flash.

**Kyle**

Kyle nearly reached the main entrance when a massive explosion nearly made him loose balance. He looked around and saw the grounds were well lit. A large explosion had turned the parking lot into a great big inferno. The fires so large and bright that it turned nigh into day.

"Foss whats happening?" he whispered into his earpiece.

There was no response. "Foss can you hear me?" there was a static then a loud whistling sound that grew louder and louder and cause so much pain Kyle had to pull out the ear piece. A million thoughts rushed to his head. He scanned the crowd. The people were screaming and yelling. They were in a panic. They were running in all directions. He was searching for Emily Hollander. Kyle could feel his body pumping adrenaline into his system as a response to what was happening. He jumped to his feet. _I need to get to Emily _Kyle thought.

**A/N: You really didn't think XZ wouldn't come to the party did you? **

**I am not a girl not sure if I did the Jessi mental struggle right. I am not even sure if I did the Tessi dance right so please leave a review to see what I can improve as a writer. What did you think of Amanda? She still doesn't know Kyle's secret.**

**Read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8 Confrontation XX

**Last Guard VIII**

**MADACORP FIELD**

_IM: The flames burned brightly turning the darkness into day. The screams were deafening. Terror filled air. There were power surges around the stage caused the transformers to overload resulting in electrical fires. By what I see there were 37 people injured while the blasts were powerful they were all confined to the parking lot._

Shrapnel and dust rained as another blast thundered in the distant. Kyle Trager helped a blonde haired young lady tripped up by high heels as she ran away from blast. A short distance away several others were on the ground as they tried to flee. Kyle ran to help them.

_IM: I know I needed to find Jessi and Emily; but, I wanted to help these people. As far as I know, Emily Hollander was the target; but, why all this? Who would do this?_

**MADACORP BUILDING**

Emily Hollander, Jollie Sanders and a few members of her security force raced through the internal structure of the Madacorp building. Weapons drawn they quickly; but, carefully proceeded to the lobby. Sanders and the security force dragged Emily so hard her muscles ached. Jessi Emerson had ditched her date, Terryl Kage, and ran as fast as she could and caught up with them at the lobby. Jollie's arm was still on a sling; but, she kept her other arm on her weapon.

"We need to get out of here; I've got a chopper, helicopter, on the roof…" Jollie informed her, as she kept her composure. They reached the elevator and the door open. They rushed in and headed for the roof.

"Give a weapon," Emily said. She was/ is a soldier if she was going to go she wasn't going to go down easy.

Jessi could hear Emily's heart race. "Don't worry," Jessi began, "I promised Paige I won't let anything happen to you…" Jessi assured her.

Emily was a little taken aback by Jessi's remark; but, felt a great sense of relief. For the first time since she saw Jessi again she felt relieved.

**AT THE BASEMENT**

A person totally in black wearing a dark motorcycle helmet walked purposefully to the power transformer. He waived his hand around the high voltage cables. He pulled out a small LCD Monitor. He pressed a few buttons and the display showed schematic blueprints of the building. He grabbed a large one and pulled it out with his gloved hand. The cable was still live; but XZ didn't care. The lights blinked for a few seconds before they went dead.

XZ then marched to the open elevator shaft and hooked up a cable to a harness chain and with the press of a button XZ was pulled up at an insane speed straight up the elevator shaft..

**MADACORP FIELD**

Tom Foss finally found Kyle in the middle addressing a wounded young man. "Kyle!" Foss shouted, "I need you to get to Emily now!"

"But…," Kyle tried to protest, "all these people need help."

"This is just a distraction to get to Emily," Foss explained, "

"But…" Kyle began.

"Go!" Foss yelled, "I'll take care of this!"

Kyle pleaded with his eyes; but, reluctantly ran off towards the building. Foss gave him a long look; but, quickly turned to the injured man.

**ELEVATOR**

The elevator creaked and abruptly stopped at the thirtieth floor five floors short of the roof. Sanders tried to press the buttons but there was no power. Sanders signaled the guards who step forth and each grabbed a door to the elevator. With a great effort and tried to pry the door open; but, the door refused to budge.

"Step back!" Jessi instructed. The guards gave her a puzzled look. Emily gave them a look and they stepped back. Jessi stepped forward and gripped her both doors and pushed them open easily. They were in the middle of two floors. With little effort she pulled herself up out of the elevator and into the higher floor. Jessi concentrated her eyes. With her abilities, the spectrum of her vision turned night into day she could see no one. The coast was clear.

"All right," she exclaimed, "the coast is clear…"

One by one Jessi helped her company out of the elevator. Unknown to her, XZ was already waiting at the end of the hall and around the corner pass a large metallic door, leaning in the shadow. Like a stone monument, he waited unmoving. Like a predator waiting to pounce on unsuspecting prey.

**BLOOM RESIDENCE**

**AMANDA'S ROOM**

The room was dark with only the moonlight shining in. Amanda Bloom tossed and turned in bed and let out a deep sigh. She stared at the ceiling of her room. She couldn't sleep; her cryptic phone call with Kyle Trager, her boyfriend was freaking her out. _Kyle said he was studying for an exam, _Amanda thought,_ which was strange. Kyle is a walking encyclopedia. so no subject could be that difficult for him. Another thing was the sounds from the phone. She could hear loud musical notes in the background as if it was for a party; but that wasn't the worst of it. She was certain she heard Jessi's voice. Jessi has always been weird and creepy; but, she openly admitted she wanted Kyle for herself. So did he just lie to her? _She asked herself. _It can't be_ _Kyle was the greatest guy in the world_ Amanda reasoned …but_ still there have always been something about him a mystery…_Amanda sat up and sighed.

**MADACORP BUILDING**

Jessi took the lead with Emily, Jollie and the two guards. The floor had glass walls to her right and office partition to her left. There was a large metallic door and they walked through. As she touched the door knob, she felt something a mixture of hesitation and discomfort. She peeked into a window and saw nothing. There was a big black cloud in the room. So dark even her enhanced eyesight couldn't see through it.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"The room is flooded by some sort of black smoke," Jessi explained, "I can't see through it."

"There is no other way," Jollie said, "stairwell is on the other side of the room."

"Okay, lets go!" Jessi said, "stick close."

The group marched wearily into the unknown with Jessi in the lead and followed by Jollie, Emily and the two guards behind them.

Jessi's senses were suddenly invaded by a variety of stimuli. The smoke was probably some kind of modified allergen or allergens. She could feel it agitating eyes and invading her sense of smell with a pungent odor of rotten eggs. Every few seconds, a burst of sound thundered to attack her ears. She had to struggle to keep focused she directed all her concentration on her eyes. She almost didn't hear the scream and the crash that followed.

"What happened?" Sanders yelled loosing her composure for a split second.

"I was Loker….Someone…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" one of the guards shouted before he was cut off.

"Loker….Olsen…." Jollie Sanders called out but no one answered, "what the heck!"

_How is he doing this? How could he possibly know where we are_ Jessi thought, the more Jessi focused her senses the more painful it became. So how could _he _know where to attack? Jessi took a few deep breaths. She suddenly felt a humming of heartbeats. Jollie took up the rear searching for her men; her heartbeat pounding.

_JIM: That was the answer The attacker wasn't using his eyes. He was using his ears; echo-location just like bats. The short burst of sounds weren't an attack it was a scan. Jessi just needed to adjust her own ears to ride on his frequency and use her brain to turn the sounds into images. _

The sound burst again.

_JIM: I could hear my heartbeat then Emily's and Jolli's I could hear the trickling of blood from the two guards. I could see the room's arrangement. The room suddenly became clear. I could see all the cubicles the chairs. I could see someone else too._

A shadow approached Jollie's heartbeat charging in with the power of a bull; but, as agile as a cat with some kind of bladed weapon. Jessi had to move quickly.

**ELSEWHERE IN THE BUILDING**

Kyle Trager burst out of the door to the stairwell in the lobby. Kyle looked up the stairs were a double staircase in a cross design creating two stair cases. Kyle leaped into action soaring up the stairs faster than any human could go.

Jolli was stunned. She could feel a rather sharp prick her abdomen. She saw a dark shadow and a small gleam of glass of his motorcycle helmet pointed at her heart; but, Jessi caught it just as it pierced her skin.

"Run!" Jessi manage to say, "15 meters that way!" as she was struggling to hold the knife. Jollie scurried backwards pointing her weapon but the masked one had twisted Jessi ever so slightly and used her as a shield. Jessi tried to throw him away; but, he would budge. They were locked in. _Whoever it was? He was incredibly strong, _Jessi thought. There was a slam of the door. Jessi turned for a split second, which was a very big mistake. The helmet turned to her. XZ slammed his other hand on hers and with lightning speed, that caught Jessi off guard, twisted around throwing Jessi over his head. Fortunately, Jessi manage to recover in time and land on her feet. She turned up; but, the mysterious attacker vanished into the mist.

"ZZYZXX Project 781228 Project codename XX…Jessi Emerson…" a mechanical voice said. Jessi turned to the source.

She concentrated and focused her eyes and ears. There was no one there; She manage to see a desktop computer on and a speaker where the voice was coming from.

"You've learned Echo location not bad…not bad for a defective…" this time from a different direction Jessi turned it was another speaker

Jessi's anger flared up, "I am not a _defective!" _Jessi blurted out.

"Latnok said you were…" the voice though mechanical was still taunting. It was from another direction.

She felt a shadow move behind her. She turned quickly but there was nothing. Jessi tried to keep her composure; but, her heart raced. As a podling, she could always been aware of everything around her being able to observe, analyze, and identify everything; but now with this opponent and the black smoke she was blind. Her heart raced, her palms sweat. She couldn't think clearly. Her body shook involuntarily. She was afraid.

"Scared little Podling…." The voice said again.

"As if…." Jessi said defiantly.

"I can every drop of sweat. Your pupils dilating. Your breathing slightly heavier," the voice observed, "Defective!"

Jessi's temper flared up. She went mad waving her hand around. Things flew around. Jessi pushed herself hard. Moving objects around with barely enough moisture. There was gleam. _Crap!_ Jessi muttered. A sharp pain electrified her body, she gulped as felt for the pain. Pain attacked her nerves. With a scream she pulled something from her back it was a knife. She grumbled in pain. She closed her eyes to concentrate on healing when just behind her a silhouette came from behind her, as she panted.

"As I said Defective…" a voice spat out. _Her file was accurate she is easily angered; a weakness that is easy to exploit… _

Jessi turned and she saw someone towering over her. Jessi struggled to waive her left hand with difficulty. _Whats happening_ Jessi thought, _there is something in my blood stream a foreign toxin from the knife, _Jessi concluded, _some kind of paralytic._ She forced herself to move_._ Though sluggish a piece of paper weight from the floor came flying at XZ; but, XZ manage to catch it with his left hand. XZ squeezed it and grounded it into dust with little effort.

"I thought you would put up more of a challenge…" XZ hissed. Suddenly Jessi flew back hitting the wall. Jessi struggled to breath. He had kicked her in the ribs. There were cracks Jessi could feel it.

"My Father said I should try to avoid you…." XZ jeered, "he was simply much too cautious…." XZ unzipped his Jacket and pulled out a large knife, "time to cut up that pretty face of yours…." XZ threatened.

Jessi looked up; absolute terror in her face, as he guided the knife on her left cheek.

BZZZRRR. There was a burst; XZ turned to look, there was successive bursts and water rained in the room. Suddenly there was a crash and all the windows bursts from the inside out. The black smoke slowly cleared up in the entire floor. There was a sudden influx of wind and fresh air.

XZ turned away from Jessi; but kept the knife on her cheek. It didn't matter really, XZ was sure his toxin would have spread all over Jessi's body by now rendering her completely immobile. XZ looked at the stairwell door; while, the water limited visibility somewhat; but it didn't matter. He already knew who it was.

"ZZYZXX Project 781227 codename XZ…Kyle Trager…," XZ said in an ominous tone. If anyone could see his face, they would see a big grin plastered on his face.

Kyle Trager stood by the stairwell door with his hands raised, with an intense look in his eyes, directed at XZ.

**A/N:**

**I apologize for the delay in my work of this story. I hope you guys don't hate me for getting Jessi beat up like that; but, I feel it is necessary. Despite this I must warn you that some future chapters will contain equal perhaps more. I will attempt to limit the details and tone it down; but, they will be there. The next chapter will come in soon. **

**What did you think about my lame attempts at sound and visual effects?**

**Could you offer me any suggestions?**

**Please Review….**


	9. Chapter 9 Confrontation XY

**Last Guard IX**

**FROM THE FIELD **

Tom Foss dropped to his knees as a large blast echoed from above. Foss looked in awe as the exploding glass rained from the sky. There was only one person who could do that, Foss thought. "All available security teams inside the building," Foss yelled into his radio, "now!"

**INSIDE THE BUILDING**

Torrents of water rained from the water sprinklers in the ceiling. The floor was wet and the watered flow out of the building from the broken glass. Kyle Trager increase the water pressure by manipulating the water molecules causing the sprinklers to burst. He then used the water to shatter the glass windows and push black smoke out to clear the floor.

"ZZYZXX Project 781227 codename XY…Kyle Trager…," XZ said in an ominous tone. If anyone could see his face, they would see a big grin plastered on his face.

Kyle Trager stood by the stairwell door with his hands raised, with an intense look in his eyes, directed at XZ. Kyle saw Jessi laying helpless on the floor. An emotion flared inside him, it was anger. "Get away from her!" Kyle screamed.

Jessi Emerson swallowed. She could only stair at the ceiling. She lay helpless from the paralytic toxin from the XZ's knife now coursing through her blood stream. She knew she was doomed until she heard Kyle's voice. She felt a sense of relief.

"hehehehehe," XZ chuckled ominously. XZ slowly stood up slowly; but quick flash he threw the knife straight at Kyle's face. Kyle was on guard and caught the knife effortlessly by the handle with blade just three centimeters from his face. Kyle lowered the knife when suddenly he realized the attacker had disappeared. Kyle felt XZ move up behind him. Kyle swung around just in time to block a left jab. XZ threw a punch with his right hand that Kyle caught with his left palm. XZ slammed his left hand spun around and threw Kyle over head. Kyle landed on his feet and twisted his arm to do to XZ what he intended to do to Kyle; but he countered just as Kyle did. This happened again and again for every attack there was a counter and every counter was blocked or countered again. XZ threw punches as Kyle went for the grapple or a hold. Kyle intended to capture him not hurt him. Neither could land a real hit. The exchange was long; but, neither was even panting. XZ jumped back and Kyle took a step back as well he move his eyes to Jessi. Her breathing seemed normal and Jessi could heal herself given enough time.

Kyle watched XZ carefully as he took a stance.

_IM: I didn't think it was possible; but from our skirmish there was no doubt about it… He is another one like me…a podling leaving me with a lot of questions._

"Why are you doing this?" Kyle asked, "did Latnok send you?"

"Latnok is dead…" XZ said, "I killed the leadership a week ago…"

Kyle was shocked.

"…including your father Adam Baylin," XZ said.

"Your lying!" Kyle said automatically _Adam dead it can't be…_

"Why don't you read me?" XZ taunted, "You are a walking lie detector?"

Kyle could feel anger starting to stir within him; but kept it in check. _He had to be lying, _Kyle reasoned, _he was only trying to distract me,_ Kyle concluded, besides there was no point reading his emotions as he was completely covered and a podling of his caliber he should be able to control his body to whatever he wanted it to show. "Who are you working for?"

XZ just stood there maintaining his stance.

"There is no point in fighting…" Kyle reasoned, "…we are equally matched!"

"equals…" XZ said puzzled, "no we aren't! We may both be podlings; but, I have at least three advantages over you. First, I am older than you. Second, I am trained to fight, I didn't learn my skills watching the idiot box and third… " Kyle looked quizzically as XZ stood straight and opened his jacket. He pushed his hand inside the jacket. Kyle narrowed his eyes to try to discern what he was holding.

Without another word, XZ charged straight for Kyle. Kyle was ready for it. As he charged XZ pulled out his hand Kyle took a swing; but XZ jumped back and threw small spheres at his eyes. Kyle reeled back in pain. Kyle reacted covered his eyes. Kyle was blinded by smoke pellets. Kyle tried to squint his eyes; but he couldn't see anything.

"Third, I do anything to win!" he answered as he jumped back in and launched flurry of punches all over Kyle's body. Kyle fell to his knees and double over in pain. Kyle still couldn't see anything; but he felt a sever pain registering all over his body. He could feel it two… no…three cracked ribs. Kyle could taste blood on his mouth which was a sign of internal injuries.

XZ stooped down grabbed Kyle by the hair and raised him so he could look at his eyes, "Do you still think we are equals?" XZ taunted. XZ then shoved Kyle's face in the flood of water. Kyle flapped his hands as he struggled to breathe.

Jessi was aware of what was happening around her but was helpless to intervene. It made her mad. Mad she had gotten herself into this position: helpless and weak. Cold wet as the sprinkler water rained on her face cold and made her shudder. Water covered her face covering something else… tears…the things XZ said hurt her deeper than the stab wound could. Jessi has live barely three years and in all that time no one acknowledge her. They considered her _wrong_, _defective_. _No_, Jessi told herself. Kyle considers her special and now he needs her help and now she could do nothing to help him. _She was defective_, Jessi thought in fear. _No! I need to get up _Jessi willed. Jessi flared up her anger. She closed her eyes to concentrate on healing herself.

"Well," XZ taunted, "answer me!"

Kyle could feel himself loosing consciousness. _No, I can't, _Kyle was determined. With extreme effort, Kyle focused his mind ignoring the pain in his body. He ordered his body to increase adrenaline to strengthen his muscles and endorphin to dull the pain of his injuries. J_ust a bit more _Kyle thought. XZ was so sure of victory and trying to drown Kyle that he didn't notice was Kyle was doing. XZ was caught completely by surprise when a large column of water rushed into him slamming him into the wall next to Jessi.

Kyle jumped to his feet. The water on his face had cleanse his eyes of the chemical powder XZ had used against him. He could see clearly now. Kyle waived his hand creating a ball of water floating in mid air. Kyle ignored the pain he felt and focused on going to the attack. The sphere of water whirled like a tornado and began to solidify. Ice crystals started to form.

XZ immediately recovered from the surprise attack; shaking his head.

"Who are you working for?" Kyle asked again.

"Water manipulation…" XZ said ignoring Kyle's question, "not bad…but not good enough"

Kyle waived his hand the ice ball flew at tremendous speed straight at XZ. XZ raised both hands and the balled stopped short but continued to spin. XZ did not touch the ball but it stopped anyway. With a heave the ball raced back to Kyle. He had to use both hands to slow it down. The ice ball paused somewhere in the middle of them as they used their minds to fling it at each other. It turned into a battle of wills to wrestle control of the ice ball. Kyle forced himself, he was breathing heavily now, just trying to hold on. He could feel his nose starting to bleed; but ignored it directing all his energy at the icicle ball. He could feel the pain in his ribs starting to return. Using all his energy at the ball he was loosing control of endorphin production pushing the pain further into him. Kyle could try to resist but in the end it will not change the result he knew it and XZ knew it, _Kyle was going to loose…_

XZ leaned forward as the spinning ball of ice move forward to Kyle. Kyle could feel his knees weakening, buckling under the pressure. The effort of holding the ice ball back and the numbing the pain in his ribs were taking its toll on him draining his reserves of energy.

XZ grinned under his visor celebrating his impending triumph. Without warning he felt something puncture his leg near his Achilles heel. He managed to see Jessi next to his leg her arm raised forward she had stabbed him with his own knife. Jessi manage to redirect enough of the toxin through her blood stream to crawl to XZ's leg and stab him. Pain registered in his mind breaking his concentration. Kyle drew all his remaining energy and propelled the ice ball at XZ hitting him square in the chest slamming him against the wall. XZ knocking him down. Jessi forced herself to crawl to Kyle.

"Are y…you… all…right Jessi?' Kyle manage to wheeze

"I think so…" Jessi gulped, "you?"

Kyle assessed himself, "I will be…" Kyle wheezed trying to get more air into his lungs.

"Do you think he is all right?" Kyle asked concerned looking at XZ.

Jessi looked at XZ's unmoving form and looked at Kyle in disbelief that Kyle would care about someone that nearly killed them just a few seconds ago. _It is his nature, _Jessi reasoned, _he has a good and kind heart that made him even more special._ The sprinklers finally stopped showering water. The internal tank must have run out. There was an eerie silence broken only by rustling movement. Jessi had a bad feeling about and the look on Kyle's face confirmed it. Jessi turned to see in shock. XZ sluggishly pushed himself up. His chest expanded and contracted at a rapid pace. _He must be spent as well,_ Jessi concluded.

"I'm fine thank you…," XZ straightened himself up. He said as he limped towards Kyle and Jessi. Kyle pushed himself forward to get in front of Jessi. Jessi tried to keep still and keep Kyle behind her; unfortunately, she felt her body weakening. The paralytic toxin laced on the knife was still in her system. XZ slowly staggered forward.

_Darn that XX,_ XZ thought, Jessi stabbed him with the same weapon he used on her. The toxin that laced the knife now circulated within XZ's system wreaking havoc in his organs, slowing him down weakening him. _Still he had enough to finish them off in this state. _Kyle stared at him defiantly.

Flashes of light came and footsteps grew louder and louder. They came from the door to the stairwell. XZ, Kyle, and Jessi looked. They all came to one conclusion: a security team was on their way in probably led by Tom Foss. About a second later over a dozen men in full tactical gear and night vision goggles with Foss in the lead carrying tranquilizer guns burst into the room their laser sights targeted at XZ.

A wave of tranquilizer darts flew at him; but, he saw it coming and evaded it before the guards could pull the trigger. XZ rolled in an instinctual pattern towards the open window with incredible speed. XZ paused at the edge of the shattered glass window. Not one dart manages to hit him. With one last look at Kyle and Jessi, he jumped over the edge of the window. Everyone was shocked.

"Secure the room," Foss barked out at his men, "Lock down the grounds I don't want anyone to get out…."

"Are you guys all right?" Foss asked Kyle and Jessi.

"I'll be fine; but Jessi has been poisoned she needs to get to the hospital…" Kyle explained.

"I've had the office infirmary open for the injured people…" Foss explained, "we can take her there until the police arrive…"

"you two take her to the infirmary now…" Foss ordered he said as he helped Kyle up.

"No need!" Jessi said trying to stand up; but she staggered falling back Kyle knew it was going to happen and caught her. Jessi felt Kyle's chest on her back and she felt safe with Kyle so close.

"its okay Jessi ," Kyle said softly in her ear. Jessi nodded an reluctantly calmed down. The two men flanked Jessi. One helped her up as another straightened an office chair drying it as much as he could. When it was as dry as possible they sat her down in a wheeled office chair as a makeshift wheelchair. Foss took off his dry Jacket as an improvised blanket.

Kyle turned to Foss. "What about Emily?" Kyle asked, "did she get out?"

"Jolli just called," Foss answered, "they got out…"

Kyle and Foss stepped to the edge of the window to try to see what happen to XZ. Kyle wiped the blood, dirt, and other residue from his face on his ruined coat sleeve. Kyle leaned over the edge with Tom balancing him. There was no sign of XZ; but from this vantage point Kyle could see the scope of the destruction XZ had wrought. Fires burned and sirens and screams filled the air. Everyone was only just recovering from it.

_IM: I know he was someone like us; but, who was he? If he wasn't working for Latnok who was he working for? And what really happened to Adam Baylin, my creator?_

**Outside the grounds of Madacorp **

Angela Blake jumped over the car door, unconcerned by the state of her dress and into her red Chrysler convertible. Sirens wailed as police and EMT vans raced to the front gate of the Madacorp complex. Angela check herself out in the rearview mirror and pulled open the glub compartment. She took a small towel and a bottle of water. She dabbed the towel on the bottle's mouth and wiped away the make up off her face. She was never the kind of girl that wore excessive amounts of make up; but it was necessary for tonight. More sirens wailed in the distance. She pulled out her keys and started her car. The engine roared to life and she sped away into the night.

**Office Infirmary**

The place was packed beyond its capacity with injured people everyone; but, everyone turned to look at Jessi. A pair of heavily armed security men escorting a water soaked girl leaving a trail must have been a curious sight to see. The men guided her to an combine chair as a makeshift bed They took a curtain stand to separate her.

"I'll get you a change of clothes," one of the men volunteered.

Jessi struggled to unzip her ruined dress. She was never such a girl and this was only the second time she had worn a dress in her life. With a little effort, She manage to get it off and covered herself with a blanket. _In case someone accidentally walked in, _Jessi thought The Trager's taught her a little about modesty in case someone walked in on her. Jessi sat down on the chair bed and focused and healing herself when something broke her concentration

"Excuse me I need to see her," Jessi heard from a familiar voice.

"I am sorry sir…" the guard said, "I have strict orders not to give the lady some privacy…"

Jessi stood up to see what was happening.

"I'll just be a few seconds to see if she is alright.." the voice insistent. Jessi recognized it as Terryl Kage, her _friend_.

Terryl pushed his way into the curtain as the guard tried to hold him back. He must have slip and Jessi hit her because the next thing Jessi knew Terryl was laying on top of him. Jessi felt a sudden rush of adrenaline and excited as her heart pounded in her chest as she looked at his handsome face. Terryl was a little groggy and stunned from the fall that he slowly pushed himself up. Terryl was alarm as he felt Jessi under him. He quickly jumped to his feet.

Terryl paused a bit when he realized Jessi's state. He was a little uncomfortable and help her up. The towel slipped down just a little. Terryl got a peek; before Jessi could tighten it up.

"I'm sorry," Terryl stuttered a bit, "I…uh…uh just wanted to see if you are all right…"

"Fine, I'm okay…" Jessi answered with a puzzled look on her face.

"Okay…I can see your _Fine_…" Terryl blurted out, "I mean all right…you are all right…" "I'll….I'll be right outside," Terryl excused himself discretion as a part of valor and stepped of the curtain. The guard pushed Terryl back and the guard gave him an intense look. Terryl turned away with low grin as he headed for a chair to his own inuries

Jessi was shock at the incident with Teryl. It surprised her that he elicited the same emotions that she only got from Kyle.

_JIM: I always believed that Kyle was the only guy for her. After all they were practically made for each other. They were two of kind._ Jessi stared at the spot that Terryl stood, _until now. The one they fought was definitely a podling. _Jessi let her thoughts stray at so many things. She had to shelve them for now as she focused on getting better.

**A/N:**

**This the end of episode 1. XZ got away for now. As you may have seen from the last chapter, this isn't going to be a constant battle against XZ. XZ will appear ever so often while Kyle and Jessi try to struggle with their college life. Particularly with Jessi struggling with her notion of meant to be with Kyle and Terryl. Kyle will struggle with morality on this one. Amanda will also have her parts as you can see her new BFF idsn't exactly what she seems so I am not going to say if this is gonna end up Kessi or Kymanda. I am not going to say who XZ really is.**

**How do you like the X battle?**

**What about the Tessi scene did I do that right.**

**Hope you guys like it. **

**Do you guys think I should break it into parts? like episodes or one continuous story?  
**

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10 Return

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KYLE**

**A/N: Hope you guys like this one.**

**Last Guard X**

Scene: Madacorp building 25th floor. The floor was in shambles. XZ leaned forward as the spinning ball of ice move forward to Kyle Trager. Jessi Emerson laying on the floor next to XZ. The scene suddenly paused as another Kyle and Jessi wearing casual clothes walking to XZ's frozen form. Kyle and Jessi were sharing a holographic memory, an ability to relive past memories and examine them from different angles. With it they could see details, they missed the first time. Kyle and Jessi walked around the frozen figure studying every minute detail in order to learn more about the new podling.

"His visor is concealing his face," Jessi Emerson, "…and the shape of the helmet; hides the exact size of his head."

"Yes, and this is the best image we can get…" Kyle said

Jessi looked closer at XZ.

"His clothes are all custom made…" Kyle commented, "there have no labels or brand-names."

"No way to track them down," Jessi answered, "what about his physical capabilities?"

"When he hit me twelve times," Kyle began, "I estimated he has three to four hundred pounds of force with each blow.

"That's pretty close to a heavy weight-lifter," Jessi puzzled.

"yet when I threw him over head," Kyle began, "he weight somewhere between 145 to 170 pounds depending on the weight of his weapons or other gear he is hiding under the jacket."

"At least from his physical form we know he is a guy," Jessi remarked, trying to salvage what she could.

"No," Kyle answered glumly. "look here…" Jessi didn't know what she was looking at until Kyle pointed at his chest.

"Is that Kevlar?" Jessi said

"Yes he was wearing some kind of body armor," Kyle explained, "when I grappled XZ I felt some kind of malleable plastic armor," Kyle said.

"Oh my God! What are you guys doing!" a voiced echoed. The image started to change the entire image blurred and shifted back in Kyle's room inside the Trager House. When Kyle and Jessi broke out of their meditative state was pulling Kyle's arm off of Jessi's shoulder. Lori Trager, Kyle's adopted sister, was wide eyed and lips open. Kyle and Jessi were crammed together in his tub-bed together. There arms intertwine with each other. Kyle lightly pushed Jessi away realizing the situation Lori found them in. Kyle pushed himself out of the tub and Jessi reluctantly followed him out.

"We were practicing our holomemory together," Kyle lied. _Well not really lie just stretch the truth a little,_ Kyle thought, Kyle and Jessi snuck back into the house after the incident at Madacorp a day ago; because, he didn't want the Tragers to worry if he could avoid it.

"Yeah…right," Lori said a little uncomfortable.

"You need anything?" Jessi asked curtly, Kyle gave her an admonishing look, Jessi had come far and was usually a little nicer; yet, she was often impatient; when, she was annoyed; but what suddenly annoyed her escaped Kyle.

"I'm headed to the Rack, you want a lift?" Lori offered.

"Sure," Kyle said, "Just let me get my wallet…" Kyle headed to his work desk. Lori felt Jessi narrow her eyes at her. "uhm…uhm…I think I'll wait in the car," Lori warily said.

"What about XZ?" Jessi asked.

"Unfortunately, we've hit a dead end for now…" Kyle said, "Why don't you contact Emily to see what she has for us."

"…and what about you?" Jessi asked.

"I'll meet Foss later tonight," Kyle began, "…I need to see Amanda first…"

"Oh…" Jessi said a little poignant, "I'll see you later…" Jessi stomped out of his room.

* * *

**THE RACK**

Lori said nothing to Kyle about her encounter with Jessi. Lori knew that Jessi was a little irate because she interrupted Kyle and her an their weird holomemory thing. _Lori wanted to mention Jessi to Kyle; but, he was totally oblivious to it. It fascinated her that Kyle with a 300 IQ was totally clueless to Jessi's feelings everyone else knows about even her brother Josh. I guess deep down he is still a guy…_Lori thought as he enter the rack with Kyle beside him, _don't get me wrong…_Lori thought, _…I like Jessi; but, the idea of them together is eww. They are like siblings besides…_Jessi's thoughts were interrupted when Kyle made a beeline for a the blonde counter girl. They had a quick kiss and talked, and Kyle grinned from ear to ear. _Kyle is so into Amanda Bloom_

Lori scanned the rack and saw her boyfriend Mark visibly upset as he worked on his laptop. Mark gave a frustrated groan as Lori sat down.

"Is that anyway to greet your girlfriend?" Lori said coyly.

Mark sighed his black rimed glasses shifted down a little, He straightened it and smiled, "look I'm sorry; but, we lost a lot of data with that monster virus that hit us a few days ago. I've been trying to rebuild eight months work to meet deadlines."

"I thought Kyle and Jessi helped you two nights ago…" Lori said.

Mark gave a clueless look. "Kyle and Jessi slept over at the science center to help you rebuild your files," Lori explained.

"No neither of them were at the Science Center…" Mark answered.

Lori was shocked. She distinctly remember Kyle tell her mom Nicole Trager; that he and Jessi were headed to the Science Center. _Did Kyle lie…no can't be possible….after the Latnok thing he promised no more lies…_Lori thought as she looked at Kyle and Amanda happily talking together.

**Kyle and Amanda**

"I've got some big news…" Amanda said elated.

"Oh," Kyle said "what is it?"

"Guess," Amanda ecstatically teased.

"I give," Kyle smiled.

"Okay, my mom asked me to invite you to dinner at my house tomorrow…" Amanda pronounced gleefully.

"That's great!" Kyle said with a grin from ear to ear.

"She may really be coming around…" Amanda said. In their entire relationship, Caroline Bloom, Amanda's mother, disapprove of Kymanda.; but if she was willing to invite Kyle over for dinner was huge…

"Hey, Amanda could you take over I'm not feeling too well," Angela Blake asked, "I'm still not feeling well… from a cold.

"Sure," Amanda said. She turned to Kyle and said, I need to get back to work now…"

"Do you want to take the bus to UDUB with me later?" Kyle asked.

"Angela's taking me," Amanda explain, "I'm sure your welcome to join us…"

"No, I need to meet someone before I get there…" Kyle asked

"okay…" Amanda said cheerfully.

With a quick kiss, Amanda scurried off as a group form in the counter. Angela leaned behind the counter looking a little pale. Kyle remembered seeing her at the Madacorp party before the attack. He wanted to ask her about it but wasn't sure how to do it…"

"Hey," Kyle greeted.

"Kyle right," Angela said in an even tone.

"I hear you were taking Amanda to UDUB today?"

"Yeah, I have some classes to attend. So I thought why not right?" Angela beamed, "your welcome to come along…"

"Oh, I need to meet a representative from Madacorp," Kyle explained,

"Madacorp?" Angela said puzzled

"Yeah have you heard of it?" Kyle baited her if she lied he could tell…" Kyle said

"No can't say that I have," Angela said curtly.

_IM: I could see every detail of her face. Her pupils didn't dilate. I could the sound of her heartbeat was steady. Her body temperature was 98.6__o__F. The results were all normal. She wasn't lying. _

"Hey Kyle…" Angela said, "nice talking to you; but, I need to take a break now…"

"Sure," Kyle said. _If she wasn't lying who did I see before the attack? _Kyle asked himself.

------

**JESSI **

Jessi was walking down the street when a car horn blew at her. Jessi tried to ignore it and kept on walking. _She was still fuming over the Kyle thing. Lori interrupted them and Kyle was going off with Amanda._ _Why can't Kyle see that they were literally made for each other? _Jessi thought, _yet there was a strange sensation in her. Ever since she met Kyle, she always believed that they were meant to be after all there were only two of them in the world. Yet the whole XZ situation was raising doubts about that. With the emergence of another podling_, _a question she couldn't shake came to her: were they still destined to be together?_

"Hey beautiful need a ride?" a voice said seductively.

Jessi was irate and spun around to give this guy a piece of her mind. Jessi saw brand new bright crimson Jaguar XKR convertible stopped beside her with Terryl Kage in the driver seat smile teasingly at her.

"New car?" Jessi asked

"yeah," Terryl said, "company car"

Jessi one look at his face and felt a strange sensation come over her, an exhilarating feeling that made her a bit giddy. Terryl hopped out of his car and offered his hand to her, "so where are you headed?" Terryl asked again.

"I'm going to take a bus to Seattle and meet up with Emily Hollander, the CEO of Madacorp," Jessi explained.

"Why don't you come with me?" Terryl said, "As I said in the party, I need to discuss a proposal with her…" Terryl explained.

Jessi considered the offer, "Okay," Jessi blurted out before she could stop herself.

With a grin, Terryl opened the passenger door with a feign bow, "my lady…," Terryl said respectfully and headed for the driver's seat. Jessi hopped in moving a thick folder with a green logo of a large tree inside a circle with words Eden Corp Making lives better in the edges of circle around the tree.

"Oh here let me have that," Terryl offered.

"Can I see it?" Jessi asked

"Sure," Terryl answered starting his car. The engine roared loudly as they turned a corner to the highway.

Jessi opened the folder and flipped through the first few pages slowly; then, faster and faster in less than 20 seconds she managed to reach the end of the hundred page folder.

Jessi turned to Terryl, "the neural interface program could help a lot of people with Parkinsons disease…"

Terryl looked at her in shock, "you did not just read all that."

"I did," Jessi said proudly.

"And I thought I was a fast reader," Terryl commented.

"The program seems sound," Jessi said, "but the management agreement hands almost total control of the project to EdenCorp…" Jessi explained, "I don't think Emily will agree on that she likes to be in control…"

"Well that's my dad…" Terryl said sullenly, "he likes to be in control."

Jessi saw a glimmer in the rearview mirror a silver SUV followed them since they entered the highway.

"anyone you know?" Jessi said

"What?" Terryl asked looking at the rearview mirror, "…no!"

"Go Faster!" Jessi said imperatively. A sense of fear came over her as Jessi feared that it was XZ coming for retribution, "Loose him!" Jessi said with intensity in his eyes.

"hhhmmmp," Terryl said confused. Terryl and Jessi looked at the rearview mirror just as the silver SUV slowed down and vanished into the swarm of cars headed in one direction.

"I guess it was nothing," Terryl assured her.

"Yeah right," Jessi said slowly taking one last look at the rearview mirror an ominous feeling still present in her.

**MADACORP OFFICE**

Jessi waited outside of Emily's office as a visibly upset Terryl Kage marched out practically being pushed by Jolli H. Sanders, Emily's personal assistant. She still had her arm on a sling from an earlier injury. A small reminder from XZ.

"I really think you should reconsider…" Terryl said insistently.

"We will give you a call Mr. Kage," Sanders said with a mischievous grin.

"I need to leave…" Terryl said to Jessi, "that woman refuse to even look at the proposal." Kage stormed off. Jessi wasn't sure what to do. The intricacies of emotions still eluded her somewhat.

"Ms. Hollander will see you now, Ms. Emerson," Sanders said.

Jessi walked in to the luxurious office Emily sat on a large chair behind an expensive table.

"Thankyou for saving my life the other day," Emily stated, "if there is anything I can do for you and Kyle…"

"We need to talk…" Jessi said curtly.

"Have a seat…" Emily offered.

Jessi explained the incident with the holomemory and the mysterious silver SUV that followed them and even XZ's declaration during their confrontation. Emily hung on to every word. Not interrupting her, considering everything Jessi said in detail. After Jessi finished her report Emily paused and took a cool glass of water.

"So… there is another one like you guys out there…" Emily stated, "what should I do?"

"I think you should run and hide…" Jessi said with concerned in her voice.

"No, I am a soldier!" Emily said heatedly, "I can fight!"

"No, you are a mother and you need to be there for Paige, Emily's 12 year old daughter," Jessi said irate. Paige was actually the only reason she wanted to help Emily. Jessi was also orphaned after an agent of Latnok killed her mother Sarah and she was helpless to protect her. Jessi promised Paige that she would protect her mother even if she had to beat it into her. As Jessi's anger flared her powers affected the lights in the office causing them to flicker. Jessi decided to calm down opting for reason instead of force.

"Look, I know Kyle and I can stop him; but, we/I can't keep you safe 24/7. You need to think about Paige," Jessi pleaded.

Emily paused and sat down, "I'll consider it."

"All I ask…" Jessi said and walked out of her office.

**WAREHOUSE**

_IM: From the outside, the warehouse appeared empty and abandoned; until you looked more closely. This was where Jessi and I trained. This was where we trained to use our powers. _At the end of the spacious dark room of the warehouse Tom Foss stood. _This was also where he lived. I guess the old saying was true never judge a book by its cover._

"Kyle!" Tom called out in an uneasy tone as he carried a camouflage duffle over his shoulder. From the tone of his voice, I could instantly tell that he was troubled.

"Whats wrong…" Kyle asked.

"Its Adam," Tom said, "he hasn't returned any of my calls…"

"You mean what XZ said was true…," Kyle said fearfully.

"No…" Tom said in disbelief, "I mean we don't know…"

"but what if…" Kyle couldn't continue the thought that Adam Baylin, his creator seem almost unbearable.

"Look that's why I am leaving…" Tom began

"What…why?" Kyle asked.

"I am going to try to track him down," Foss explained.

"Where will you start?" Kyle asked.

"Manhattan…" Foss answered.

"I need you and Jessi to stay on guard…" Foss warned, "…but just in case you need help I've asked a mutual friend to help you…"

"Hello Kyle…." A familiar voice echoed in the empty warehouse.

Kyle turned and saw Declan Mc Donough.

"Hey Kyle," Declan said with a big grin on his face.

**EMILY'S OFFICE**

Jessi left a few hours ago and Emily thought a lot about what Jessi said as she looked over at the EdenCorp proposal. She sighed.

Emily pressed her intercom, "Jolli…please come into my office."

A few seconds later Jolli entered the office, "Yes Ms. Hollander," she said respectfully.

"I want you to do what we discussed about our stake at the UDUB Science Facility then call Mr. Nathaniel Kage, Terryl's father," Emily paused.

"Is that all ma'am?," Sanders asked

"No there is one more thing I need to asked you…" Emily said hesitantly.

**A/N: I am trying to keep a sense of normalcy hence a little teen drama; while, building the suspense for good action parts. I feel both are essential elements to Kyle XY. So Kyle will deal with changes in his life while XZ plots to try to break them. What do you think.**

**Please Review**


End file.
